A Demon Born From Sand
by goddess of all things yaoi
Summary: Sequel to Devil in the Sand. I guess you could call this a second generation story. It follows the story of Lee and Gaara's kids as well as the other ninja children. Rated M for later chapters.
1. three children

Author's Note: I'm back! Yay! Well, so the sequel is finally up! And let me tell you, due to character development, the story has me whipped. It's good to see all my readers back for more! I don't really have anything to say except, welcome back!

Two giggling children crotched in the closest, thinking they had finally won this game of hide and seek. One was a little boy with flaming red hair and the other was a little girl with the shiniest black tresses one would ever set eyes on. Murky blue-green eyes gazed into the other's black ones, mirth glimmering on the surface. The two immediately stopped laughing when they heard the light pad of feet jogging up the stairs. The door across the hall opened and the two children uttered a dismayed sigh. They heard their papa's voice.

"Kichiro, have you seen your brother and sister?"

Neither heard a response, but they both knew that their brother had indicated their exact location. For some reason, he _always_ seemed to know where they were hiding. Footsteps hurried across the hall and into their room. The steps came closer and closer…until…the door to the closest burst open and two blurs zoomed past their papa in a burst of speed, laughing all the way. The man turned tail and chased after them, down the stairs, through the kitchen, into the family room…

The front door creaked open and immediately both children stopped and squealed. "Daddy's home! Daddy's home!" The man chasing them slowed to a stop in the family room, bending at the waist and letting out a pant. These two had been running him all day. He could hear the sound of the children's excitement from out in the foyer and a loud 'THUNK' upon the ground. He looked up and grinned at his lover who gave him a reproachful stare in return. Two children hung onto their daddy's legs, glowing with delight.

"Did you two give papa a hard time again?" he said, looking down at them.

They looked up with innocent eyes. "Of course not daddy!" His expression turned to one of disapproval. The children looked down. "Yes."

"Well, then, perhaps we won't take you to Konoha with us. Papa and I can go all by ourselves."

"NO! Take us with you!"

Lee let out a laugh. "It's okay Gaara! I am a great ninja. Their games have not worn me out! I had no trouble at all!"

Gaara let out a snort. "You mean like the last time when I came home and the house was on fire?"

"A minor fluke!"

Gaara rolled his eyes before looking down at his children. "Go hurry up and pack. We're leaving for Konoha in an hour and if you two and your brother aren't ready, papa and I will leave you behind."

The children let out a gasp and sprinted up the stairs, sure that their daddy wasn't bluffing. Lee chuckled as he watched the two run off. "You know, they really do think that you'll leave them behind if they're naughty. How do you do it?"

"You spoil them too much. They know you'd give them anything."

"Well of course! They are my children!"

Gaara rolled his eyes again and stepped up to Lee. Wrapping his arms around Lee's neck he gave a smirk before smashing their lips together. Lee responded for a moment and then pulled away. "The kids will see!"

"No they won't. They're packing." Gaara replied before giving Lee another vicious kiss. Hesitation forgotten, Lee backed Gaara up against a wall and lifted one of the red-head's legs, thrusting forward and earning himself a gasp. Gaara leaned his head back against the wall as Lee began biting his neck. Both were lost in a moment of bliss before they heard a growl from the kitchen doorway.

Lee and Gaara immediately stopped and looked over at their son Kichiro, who was giving both of them a revolted look. "Father, Lee, please don't do that while we're home. It's disgusting."

Lee immediately dropped Gaara's leg and turned pleading eyes to the third child. "Please don't call me Lee! You know you can call me papa!"

Kichiro's pale green eyes flashed a bright yellow as he stared abhorrently at Lee. "You…are _not_ my father." He hissed.

Lee's eyes swelled with tears at the insult and Gaara's eyes narrowed. The boy before him had shoulder length black hair and eyes that were too old for his age. Everyone agreed that the boy was a genius, a prodigy—even if he was an insufferable one. It was true, Kichiro hated everyone and everything he'd ever come in contact with. The only person he listened to or gave anything remotely close to respect to was Gaara, and this too was bare minimum. At nearly four years old, Kichiro seemed to have the mind of a bitter thirty year old.

Gaara crossed his arms over his chest. "Even if you don't like Lee you _will_ show him respect. Do _not_ make me speak to you about this again. Is that clear?"

Kichiro's eyes flashed yellow again before he sneered. "Alright father. I will try not to insult your boy toy any longer."

"Kichiro; go pack your things and be ready to go. Now leave."

The young boy gave one last hateful look to Lee before turning on his heal and walking out of the room. Lee fell into Gaara's arms, sobbing. "Why does he hate me so much? I do not understand!"

Gaara rubbed his lover's back and gazed at the spot where his son once stood. From birth, Gaara had known something wasn't right. Shukaku had done something during his pregnancy that he still couldn't figure out. Since his birth, Gaara had seen the changes in Kichiro and soon came to realize just who exactly had given him that last child. Gaara didn't like to think of it, but seeing the boy was a constant reminder of what he had gone through with Orochimaru. Of course, he couldn't bear the thought of telling Lee that. He couldn't bear the shame and guilt if Lee were to know that Orochimaru had raped him.

Of course no one suspected a thing. With the black hair and green eyes, everyone assumed Kichiro _was,_ in fact, Lee's child. But Gaara knew better and it killed him inside. The one thing though, that grated on Gaara's nerves even more then the knowledge of just who's child it was, was one very simple question; how did Shukaku do it? He had only two months of pregnancy left to go when Orochimaru raped him. So how was a child able to develop in just two months? Gaara shook his head. It wasn't important. Shukaku was gone and Kichiro was here. There was no longer any way for Gaara to find an answer without consulting someone else like Shikamaru or Tsunade, which was something he was unwilling to do.

Lee eventually calmed and the two went into the kitchen and sat in silence. Their things were already packed in their room along with supplies. Gaara still, even after two years, was feeling the effects of having Shukaku within him. He slept very little and so was able to pack all their things last night for which Lee was grateful.

Eventually, after another twenty minutes of waiting, two running pairs of feet could be heard and in slid two small children. The girl looked over at her brother and grinned. "I won!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yes I did!" She stuck her tongue out and crossed her arms over her chest. "Isn't that right papa?"

Lee looked down at her and gave an uncomfortable smile. "Aya, you and Hiroshi are both winners!"

Aya pouted out her lips and stared up at her father with her liquid black eyes. "But papa, I thought you loved _me_ best!"

Lee hugged her tight. "I love _both of you_ very much!"

Hiroshi jumped next to Lee. "I want a hug too!"

Lee pulled both of his kids into his arms, erasing all lasting sorrow about the third child in the house. "Well! We'd better get going!"

Gaara walked up and the stairs, leaving the other three to sit and play for a moment. Once upstairs, he stood outside Kichiro's door. He didn't need to knock. The child already knew he was there. Kichiro opened the door with a bag slung over his shoulder. Gaara turned around without a word and headed back downstairs.


	2. Konoha

Disclaimer: Whoops, forgot to put the disclaimer in...again. I do not own Naruto...obviously.

Author's Note: I had a couple questions from my reviews and I will now take a couple seconds to answer them. Yes, Shukaku is gone. I'm trying to keep as much of the manga's platform as I can. And as you may know, Shukaku, is taken out of Gaara by the Akatsuki around 2 and 1/2 years after the Kimimaro fight. Sasuke/Naruto? In the final author's note of Devil in the Sand, I mentioned that I refuse to write Naruto with anyone but Sasuke+wink+ On to chapter two!

Lee stood outside the house of his brother-in-law, a smile plastered on his face as he rapidly pounded on the door. "My youthful brothers! It is time for us to depart!"

Lee heard a crash, a curse, and a bark, minutes before the door was actually opened. Kiba stood in the doorway with Akamaru a step behind. Kiba's hair was a tousled mess, his clothes were in a state of disarray, and his face was dyed red from panting. "What do you want Lee?" Kiba glanced behind Lee and noticed Gaara with the three little ones. His mouth formed an 'o' before he turned and shut the door. His voice could easily be heard through the wooden frame. "KANKURO! Get your lazy ass out of bed! It's time to leave! YES, _already_! Your brother's waiting outside and those kids aren't going to wait forever! Yes I'm sure it's him. You can't exactly miss the man in green spandex knocking on the door! _What_ did you just say!? GET THE HELL OUT OF BED!" The sound of running feet could be heard and a loud screech soon followed. Barking was the only thing heard for a couple minutes before Kiba reopened the door. He gave a mischievous grin as he and Akamaru left the house. "Kankuro's coming."

Moments later, Kankuro stepped out of the door holding two large travel bags. "These are yours. Make Akamaru carry them. I already have scrolls to carry on my back."

"Heh; it's not my fault you chose to play with dolls."

Kankuro's eye twitched uncontrollably as he tried desperately to hold himself back. "When we get to Konoha…" his voice trailed off with a mutter.

Kankuro threw the bags onto to Akamaru's back, much to the dog's annoyance. He waved it off and started ahead, everyone else close behind. Less then five minutes into the trip, both Aya and Hiroshi were at Kiba's side, asking their uncle for a ride on Akamaru's back. Lee by then had walked up next to Kankuro and began talking to the puppet master who looked none too pleased at the situation.

Gaara brought up the rear, Kichiro walking in step beside him. Gaara stared straight ahead, gazing at his other children who were busy whooping atop the white beast's back. Without looking down he began to speak. "I know you hate everyone in Konoha and I understand that you do not like Lee or your siblings. However, I am warning you right now, you _will_ listen to me when I say that you are _not_ to cause trouble while at Konoha. Don't you dare think that I am stupid enough to have forgotten what happened the last time we had a celebration such as this." It was only then that Gaara looked down, his face emotionless. "Your insolence will not be tolerated a second time."

Kichiro smirked. "Whatever you say father."

Break-

By the time they reached Konoha, Kankuro was nearly out of his mind, Lee was so excited that it was scary, Kiba was whining nonstop to his lover, and Gaara was annoyed at how active the kids seemed to be after a five day trip. As they reached the gates of Konoha, they glimpsed a flash of yellow, and Naruto appeared at the entrance, smiling. His face seemed to glow with an inner fire, and it was apparent that life was treating him well. "Hey guys! How was the trip?"

In a whirl of speed, Aya and Hiroshi had zoomed past their parents and latched onto Naruto's legs. They looked up at him with wide eyes, smiling the entire time. "We want ramen!"

Naruto let out a laugh. "Alright then; how about we go to the ramen stand after we drop off your things at the hotel okay?" The two nodded as the others approached. "Long time no see. You guys need to visit more often!"

Gaara nodded his head and Kankuro answered for his brother. "It's hard for the Kazekage to get time off. Getting vacation time just isn't something that happens."

"Well, everyone's been waiting to see all of you! Your teammates all miss you!"

Kiba let out a snort. "Oh, I know just how much _my_ teammates have been missing me all right."

Lee, completely missing the sarcasm, lifted his fist. "I am sure your teammates miss you very much Kiba! Do not doubt it!"

Kiba rolled his eyes before turning to the group. "Kankuro and I will see you guys around. We're stopping by my parents place before going to the hotel."

Kankuro turned and gave him an incredulous look. "Whoa, wait a minute. When was this decided? When did I ever say I wanted to go see your parents?"

Kiba laughed and started walking away. "I guess Akamaru and I can go there all by ourselves. I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind having me over for a night or two…"

Kankuro growled low in his throat before following the dog-nin, muttering the entire way. Gaara turned to Naruto. "You said something about a hotel?"

Naruto's face lit with another smile. "I sure did!"

Break-

Gaara, Lee, Naruto, and the children were all sitting down at the ramen stand. Their orders had been taken and now the group was sitting and talking. Steps were heard behind them and they turned to find the laziest ninja known to man. Shikamaru nodded his head before sitting down. "How's it going in Suna?"

Lee was quickest. "It is fantastic! How about here in Konoha? How is your wife?"

Shikamaru let out a small groan. "God, she's like the devil! So I bought the wrong damn crackers! So what! She nearly blew me through the side of the house! Notice the gash on my arm? Lesson one; do not go near a pregnant shinobi. They are deadly."

Gaara placed his hands under his chin and closed his eyes, a soft smile playing on his lips. "So Temari has been that bad has she?"

"Truthfully? She's a nightmare! I wonder at times why I went through with all this. She's just like my mother sometimes."

A cold voice spoke softly from behind the group. "Am I really now? I hope you planned on getting a workout today."

Shikamaru froze and turned around. "Umm…shit. There really isn't anything I could say right now that would save my ass is there?"

"I'll give you a 10 second head start." Shikamaru jumped up and immediately sprinted off. "One…Two…Ten…" Temari leaned down and gave her brother a little peck on the cheek. "Good to see you again little brother." With that, the very heavily pregnant Nara Temari chased after her husband; as fast as an eight month pregnant woman can run anyway. Naruto merely laughed while Lee and his kids looked on in shock.

Hiroshi tugged on his dad's sleeve. "Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"Aunt Temari isn't going to kill uncle Shikamaru is she? I hope not, cause I really like him."

Gaara smirked. "We'll see."


	3. Haru

Author's Note: As I said in the final author's note, that Uchiha bastard is back...hey there baby maker...+cough+ anyways. Yes, this chapter may seem a bit sappy...deal with it...I needed a way to introduce a character and by jove I will not be denied! Oh, and as you may have guessed, I'll be updating this story once a week (unless I get lucky and I have extra time). I don't have enough time to do anymore, so I'm sorry about that. And just you wait, I have soo many things planned that it's going to make your head spin! God, I love soap operas...

The following day, everyone had gathered together for lunch at the local barbeque restaurant. Every shinobi from the past chuunin exam was in attendance. Gaara, Lee, Kankuro, Kiba, Temari, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Choji, Sakura, Naruto, and sitting next to Naruto was none other then Uchiha Sasuke. It had been almost two years now that Sasuke had walked through the gates of Konoha, bloody and dirty, ignoring everyone as he walked straight to Naruto's apartment and shut the door behind him.

There had been a huge uproar in town for the next few months while the elders decided his fate. Unwilling to just give up the last surviving member of the Uchiha clan (Sasuke having confirmed his brother's death); they had spared the missing-nin's life with the excuse that he had been under Orochimaru's curse. Of course there had been punishments and restrictions set that would probably remain for the rest of his life. Sasuke was content though, in fact, many would say he was happier then they ever remembered seeing him. Although all of his once upon a time comrades laughed at this, for they all knew the reason why.

Since his return, Sasuke had lived with Naruto, never once even stepping foot in the Uchiha sector. In fact, the two of them, quite by accident, had also started a family. Naruto had given the others that famous excuse, "Well, it's a funny story actually…" One night, he and Sasuke had been messing around, and, just for the hell of it, Naruto had used his 'sexy no jutsu' technique for the night. Low and behold, six months later, Naruto was popping out kids, making it the fourth ever recorded male pregnancy. For quite a while, Gaara, being good friends with Naruto and not exactly on the best of terms with the Uchiha, had been suspicious towards Sasuke. It was only now, after nearly a year of seeing Sasuke with his and Naruto's children, had Gaara let go of the past.

But it wasn't only Naruto and Sasuke that were having children. On the contrary, it seemed like every shinobi from the group was having kids. It was the biggest shinobi baby boom Konoha had ever seen. Their small group had all kept together when it came down to marital status. Neji had finally given in to Tenten's advances. Hinata and Shino had come out when Hinata wound up pregnant. And Sakura and Ino…their love and hate towards each other went so far that the two had drawn in Choji, yes, Choji, into a twisted love triangle; their rivalry only being egged on more when they had both become pregnant at the exact same time. So now, sitting together, every girl who had been apart of the teams was nearing nine months or at the nine month mark already.

Kiba looked around the room forlornly. "Kankuro?"

"Hnn?"

"We should have kids."

Kankuro spewed his juice across the table. "What?"

"Everyone's having kids or has had kids. I want one too."

Kankuro gave him a disbelieving look. "Kiba, maybe you're forgetting, but we can't have kids."

Kiba growled. "I _know that_. But there's always adoption."

Kankuro sighed and set down his fork. "We've already talked about this. I _don't _want _kids_."

This hadn't been the first time they had talked about this, sure. But there, sitting around all of his friends, seeing all their happy glowing faces, Kiba just got downright pissed. "Well, you know what?!" he snapped, "Maybe for once, you could think about what _I_ want! I left _everything_ for _you_! I moved to a new fucking country and left all my friends, my family, my fucking _life_! For once, maybe I could get what _I _want, you selfish fucking shitface!"

Kiba threw down his glass and stalked out of the restaurant, everyone ceasing to talk and staring with surprise at their comrade. Once Akamaru had vanished after his master, everyone turned to Kankuro who was still sitting there in shock. It wasn't the first time he'd seen Kiba angry; however, it was the first time that he'd seen Kiba want something so badly (besides sex of course…).

Break-

Kiba was kicking a rock around while Akamaru whined behind him. He knew he'd overreacted, but he just couldn't help his anger sometimes. Kankuro could be a real dick, although Kiba knew he loved him all the more for it. It was true though, Kiba had been in Suna for a long time now. Being the triplet's uncle, he was around them constantly, watching them grow up, almost as if they were his own. But they weren't his and Kiba felt even more stupid for wanting kids like some bitchy woman. But that too was in the Inuzuka blood. His clan tended to breed like dogs; a lot of kids, a lot a sex, all the time. His need to reproduce was instinctive.

Kiba sighed and stopped to look at a local candy shop. He didn't really feel like going back and facing all of his friends' right then. The look on their faces was probably one to remember. The candy shop window was filled with suckers and chocolate; a kid's paradise. Kiba smiled wryly. He'd spent a lot of time here as a kid himself. That was until the shop owner caught him sneaking out with stolen goods. His mother hadn't been pleased.

When he got closer to the glass, he and Akamaru immediately picked up on the smell change. There was a little flash in the side alleyway and Kiba raised an eyebrow. He walked over and to his surprise, found a shaking mass huddled on the ground. Kiba lifted off the blanket and grimaced at the smell. Whatever it was hadn't bathed for days. Akamaru came closer and sniffed. He barked, causing the thing to jump. Then, to Kiba's surprise, he heard a tiny little voice, no louder then a mouse. "I was-sn't gonna take an-anything. I promise. Pl-please don't be mad at me."

Kiba scoffed. "I didn't think you were; you're too weak for that. Why don't you stand up so I can properly see you?"

The shivering mass quickly jumped up, the rest of the blanket falling to the ground. In front of Kiba stood a dirty, ratty little boy. His long ebony hair lay matted and knotted, obviously not brushed for weeks. His clothes were ripped and torn, not covering much anymore. His feet were bare and his arms and legs were smudged with dirt. The kid couldn't be any more than four. "What's your name kid?"

"Haru."

"So Haru, where do you live? Where are your parents?"

It was then that he looked up from the ground. "I do-don't have parents."

Kiba was stopped in his tracks. The eyes he was looking at were just as unusual as the Hyuuga's. They were the bright color of amethyst, radiating the innocence of one his age who is unaware of his own state. Kiba shook his head and gave a toothy grin. Kiba held out his hand. "Here, we can get some candy then you can show me where you live."

After much hesitation, Haru finally took his hand and followed him into the candy shop. The owner frequently gave them dirty looks, probably due to Haru's bad state of dress and cleanliness, but Kiba didn't really care. The kid was easy to make smile and easy to upset. And when Kiba had told him a joke and first heard that quiet little giggle, he felt a fierce determination come over him.

Haru was soon leading him by the hand to his home. They entered a very shabby, poor part of town and Kiba quickly felt disgust at the neighborhood's state. They finally came to a stop outside of a large rotting building. As they entered, Kiba felt like closing his nose shut and never letting it open again. The place was rank. There was no other word to describe it.

The padding of feet was heard and a short, pudgy woman walked into the room. Her voice squeezed out, loud and whiny. "What do you want? Oh, so you came back huh? I thought for sure this time you'd left for good."

Kiba snarled. "What the hell is this place and why can't you at least give this kid a decent bath!?"

The woman chuckled. "We used to be an orphanage, but funds ran low and we went out of business. I now help the children with what remaining money I've got left and if you don't like it, that push off asshole!"

"So what, you just want me to leave Haru here so he can go another week without even brushing his hair?"

"Take him for all I care. It's one less mouth to feed!"

The woman 'hmphed' before turning around and walking away. Kiba knelt down in front of Haru. "So what do you say to that? Would you like to come with me?"

Haru looked up at him with his round eyes. "Really?"

"Yes, you can come with me. But, you have to know that you'll never come back here again."

Haru latched onto his neck. "I wanna go."

Kiba grinned, picking him up and placing him on Akamaru's back. Haru was scared at first, but soon he warmed up when he realized how fun it was. Kiba smirked at the giggling boy and headed for his house. He and his mother had quite the job to do before he saw Kankuro again…

Author's Note: I am considering doing a side story of Hinata and Shino's relationship (prior to Hinata's pregnancy and then through Hinata's pregnancy) and also one of Naruto and Sasuke's relationship (during pregnancy/birth). They'd probably be like five or six chapters, give or take a couple. I will write them if I get requests...


	4. the party

Author's Note: Alright, explanation of the couples: With the HinataXShino I would have rather put her with someone else but that would cause too much controversy (they also give me wonderful characters to work with). In the InoXChojiXSakura thing, it was one of three options: the three of them together (which would give me the characters I needed), one of them randomly dies for no reason, or one of them ends up alone and doesn't give me a new character...+shrug+ It just worked out that way. I hope you all enjoy the chapter! See you all next week!

Kankuro stepped into his and Kiba's hotel room, hoping to find his irate lover. He'd been searching all afternoon, but had come up empty handed. His trip to the hotel previously had also been a failure; however, Kankuro was hopeful that Kiba was here now that some time had passed. When he entered the first thing he noticed was the dim lighting. Kiba was back. He walked down the hall and turned into the bedroom area. Kiba sat on the edge of the bed, leaning back with his body stretched out, while a suspicious smirk lit his face.

"Kiba, what's going on?"

Kiba sat up, his muscles bunching and his head cocking to the side. "Akamaru! Come here!"

Akamaru padded out of the kitchen area and into the bedroom. At the dog's side was a small child dressed in a pair of white pants and a long sleeve black shirt. His long ebony hair shielded his face as he huddled close to Akamaru, gripping tight to the white fur. Kankuro's jaw dropped open at the sight. Kiba grinned and held out his hand. "Haru, come here for a minute, I want you to meet someone." Haru kept his head down as he rushed to Kiba's side. Once there he latched onto Kiba's leg. "Haru, this is Kankuro. Say hello."

Haru let out a quiet, "Hello."

Kankuro finally found his voice. "K-Kiba, what the HELL is this?" Each word he spoke rose in volume.

Haru began to shake with fear causing Kiba to look down. "Don't worry. He's all bark and no bite. Kankuro's just a little pissed right now."

"Damn right I'm pissed! I said I didn't want kids!"

Kiba looked at him and glared. "He was living in a dump heap in the poor district downtown. I couldn't just leave him there."

"Kiba…" Kankuro growled.

"Just look at him Kankuro. Look at him and tell me to send him back!"

Haru hesitantly lifted his gaze to meet Kankuro's. His bright amethyst eyes glistened with innocence, drawing Kankuro in. The puppet master shook his head, trying to block out those eyes. "No." His voice was much firmer then he felt.

"Stop looking away! Look at him! Fucking look at him and tell me to put him back on the streets!"

Kankuro finally looked back. Haru just continued to stare at him with that vulnerable expression. After a couple long minutes of silence, Kankuro sighed. "Fine."

Haru brightened and ran over to Kankuro, giving him a big hug. Kankuro stood motionless for a moment before slowly releasing his tension and placing his hand on Haru's head. Kiba stood and walked over to Kankuro. Out of Haru's sight, Kiba leaned up and licked his way along Kankuro's neck, stopping when he reached the ear. "Thanks."

Break-

Days later, the town was in high spirits. Gaara and Lee were hosting a party in celebration of their children's fourth birthday. Besides Gaara and Lee's three, Kiba and Kankuro's new addition was there, as well as Naruto and Sasuke's three children. The three one year olds were strapped to their parents as they traveled around the room. Naruto had one little girl strapped to his front, her black eyes and black hair matching that of her father's. On his back, Naruto carried a little boy, who had hair black as night and eyes that shone a bright cystalline blue. Their third child could be found in Sasuke's arms, her sharp blue eyes contemplating the people around her, while her father fondly brushed his fingers through her blonde hair.

All the adults sat around talking as two of the three guests of honor ran about the room. Kiba and Kankuro stood with Shino and Hinata who had been recently married in the last six months. She was near bursting as she came closer and closer to her due date.

"So how did the old man react when he found out about this?" Kiba said with a toothy grin.

Hinata pressed her fingers together at his question. "W-well, he w-wasn't really pleased."

One could feel the glare through Shino's goggles as he spoke. "He yelled at her and smacked her. It was only when she told him it was me that he stopped and went to talk to the elders about whether she could keep the child or not."

Kankuro's eyebrows shot up. "You would have let them decide whether or not she could have the baby?"

Shino turned his gaze to Kankuro. "No; however, it is more convenient to have the blessing of her family. It was fortunate that I am the Aburame heir. The Hyuuga's know better then to start a war with my clan."

Kiba chuckled and clapped Shino on the shoulder. "And I always thought your family was sticklers when it came to tradition!" Hinata fiddled her fingers again as Shino transferred his glare to Kiba.

Break-

Gaara sat next to one of his first true friends, Naruto. He held one of Naruto's baby girls, her eyes staring at his face as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world. She remained completely docile as Gaara watched Lee chase Hiroshi and Aya around the room. Their heads were topped with party cones and their clothes were splotched with chocolate cake. Gaara heaved a sigh. Tonight was going to be a hassle; trying to give them a bath while Lee was out with his old teammates and friends. A Kazekage's work was just never done. In fact…Gaara scanned the room and spotted his third child. The boy was staring at him lazily, a knowing smirk on his face as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. The look he had was cocky and self-assured. The boy knew something that Gaara didn't and Gaara became determined to find out what it was.

Sakura and Ino bumbled up to Gaara and Naruto, blocking the red head's vision and causing him to scowl. The two pregnant women smiled sweetly at Gaara and at the same time brought their hands from behind their backs. Each girl held a set of kunai. "We had them specially made." stated Sakura.

Ino grinned. "We thought it would help them on their journey to becoming ninja."

"They're specially designed to key onto the owner's chakra. That way, it will always come back to them and always be found."

Gaara looked at his two kids who were now sitting close by with Haru. "No. I will not risk my children. They have no future as shinobi."

Naruto, Sakura, and Ino all shouted "What!?" simultaneously.

Lee walked up to them and cocked his head. "What's wrong Gaara? You look really tense."

Naruto jumped up, holding fast to his son. "Gaara just said that your kids aren't going to be ninja!"

Lee stood there shocked. "Gaara, what do you mean? If they wish to follow the shinobi path then we cannot deny them their dream!"

Just then, as if to prove his point, they heard a fit of giggles and all four adults turned. "Haru! Haru!" Aya squealed. "Watch this! I got this sand from my daddy's big round thingy!"

"It's called a gourd."

"Shut up Hiro! Just watch!" Aya dumped the sand from a small pouch and grinned. She kneeled on the ground and put out her hands. Her eyebrows scrunched in concentration as she stuck her tongue out. The sand swirled for a moment before slowly forming into a perfect sandcastle. She smiled broadly at her work. Aya turned her head to her brother. "Hiro! Make it shiny again like last time!" Hiro lightly smiled at an awestruck Haru and grabbed a tiny handful of remaining sand. He blew it out of his hand and as it fell, held out the other. The sand slowly twirled around the castle, its grains glimmering in the light.

Haru's eyes brightened while Gaara's darkened. He stood and started walking away, handing off Naruto's little girl to Sakura as he passed. Lee quickly caught up with him and placed his hands on Gaara's shoulders. "Gaara! What's wrong? You can tell me!"

Gaara threw his arms about Lee's shoulders and dug his face into Lee's neck. "I don't want to lose them Lee. I was always, _always_ alone. I can't lose my children."

Just then, two loud screeches where heard from across the room.

"Daddy!"

"Papa!"

Lee and Gaara's heads instantly whipped around. Their eyes landed upon the sight of their two kids on the floor, their bodies scrunched up as they writhed in pain.


	5. the end of the beginning

Author's Note: This is the last chapter before the first time skip. Yay! I've had a couple requests for narutoxsasuke side story, but I want one or two more before I commit myself to it because I have a lot of other things going on. So if other people want it, please tell me so I don't start writing it and waste my time. Thank you though to those who did ask for it! Um, that's it I guess...Oh, wait, one more thing, this is the chapter that I took the preview from in the final author's note of Devil in the Sand. Hehe, just thought I'd tell ya.

"Where's Tsunade?! Get her over here! Tsunade! You fat cow, get your ass over here!" Naruto continued to scream as Lee and Gaara huddled around Aya and Hiro.

"I'm coming you brat!" Tsunade slid to a halt and gasped. "What is going on here?"

Gaara held tightly to his two kids while Lee hopped up, tears pouring down his face. "There is something wrong! You must help them!"

Tsunade knelt next to Gaara who was staring pointedly ahead, his eyes glazed. "Gaara? Gaara! I need to check your children and see what's wrong. I can't do that with you holding them like that."

Gaara's eyes slowly turned to hers and his arms loosened. He set them down before her and gazed into her eyes. "Heal them."

"I'll try. Now let's see what's going on here." Tsunade ran her hands over their bodies and grimaced. "There's a really large amount of chakra emitting from their bodies. You'll have to give me another moment." She closed her eyes and held her hands above them. Her hands began to glow and her face scrunched. After a couple painstaking minutes her eyes snapped open. A horrified expression crossed her face.

Gaara stared at her. "What is wrong with my children?"

She swallowed hard and looked him square in the eye. "The sand demons have finally matured. They are trying to break free from the human hosts and take control."

Lee let out a cry. "What does this mean?! What can we do?! Please-"

Tsunade held up her hand. "Enough Lee. There is something I can do for them; however, you and Gaara must both agree that this is what you want."

Gaara glared at her. "Just tell us already."

"I can seal the demons in a similar fashion to how Kyuubi was sealed within Naruto. Since the demons were in there before birth I can't completely seal them, but I can control them enough so they cannot take control, nor can they use any of their powers, at least temporarily. Mind you, this means Aya and Hiroshi will also be unable to use the demon's powers. Not only this, but similar to how Shukaku was within you Gaara, there will be instances where the demons can become a bit stronger then usual and will be able to speak to the kids and influence them. Aya and Hiro will actually be able to faintly hear them at all times. But at times like full moons especially, it won't just be faint mumbling; it will be full out conversation. The main problem though, is that this seal, like many others, is based a lot on will. If either of the children fall victim to the will of the demon, they will transform and lose control."

Gaara looked hard at her. "Do it."

Lee looked at Gaara then at Tsunade. "Is this going to hurt them?"

"When I perform the seal, yes."

Lee looked at them worriedly. "I don't want to hurt them."

"If I don't perform it now, the demons will take control within the next ten minutes and it will be us that will get hurt."

Gaara continued to look on. "Do it."

Lee stared down at him. "Are you sure?"

Gaara finally transferred his gaze to his lover. "I know what it feels like to lose control Lee. I refuse to let them suffer the same fate."

Lee nodded his head. "Please, if you don't mind Tsunade. If you could perform the seal we would forever be in your debt."

"Alright then." Tsunade said. "Stand back everyone. This is going to be a bit of a rough ride."

Break-

Kichiro walked alongside the road, a gloating smirk upon his face. He knew exactly where he was going. He knew exactly what he was doing. He knew exactly what was happening to those vermin that shared part of his blood. His crazy grin grew wider. Too bad Kichiro the human had never really existed. He was sure that's who everyone would have wanted though (if they knew). Especially his father. His father was the only one who _knew_. His father knew that it was the demon that lived. The only human part of him other than the body was a few faint lingering human emotions given to him by his once upon a time inner self. The poor fools who didn't know otherwise would always be just that; fools.

Kichiro knew that all of this had been preordained. It was fate that had given him the will to crush and destroy his human side. It was fate that had given him a mind that knew worldly things beyond a child's knowledge. It was fate that had made Orochimaru the one to give seed for his creation. And it was fate that had allowed his original father, Shukaku, to switch the human and demon role at conception.

Kichiro walked out of town and into the woods until finally he came to an open clearing, one he knew had history. He stood motionless and let his smile soften. "Are you going to just sit there or are you going to come out?"

A figure dropped from a nearby tree. When he stood, his smile was knowing, and in a way, excited. "How wonderful to finally meet you Kichiro. I've waited a long time for this meeting to come. Let me ask you, do you know who I am?"

Kichiro raised an eyebrow. "Of course I do. You're Kabuto, my other father's slave."

Kabuto laughed. "You are correct. And I assume you know why I have come to you." His face grew serious. "I only have one other question; are you ready to take your true place among the Sound? Are you ready to take your place as heir?"

"That was two questions. But no matter, I am ready. I've have been ready my entire life."

"Well then, come with me, and you will find your true destiny."

Break-

After a heart-stopping ten minutes, the seals were finally in place and everyone at the party sighed in relief. Gaara held onto Hiroshi while Lee held Aya. Both were fast asleep and according to Tsunade, 'wouldn't remember a thing'. Gaara set down Hiro and began running a hand through the boy's red locks. He lost himself in thought, while everyone huddled around, talking in hushed whispers.

Gaara's eyes snapped opened and he sprang up, while a messenger simultaneously ran into the large banquet room. "Hokage! Urgent news! Hokage!"

Tsunade looked at the messenger and sighed. "What is it? I'm really tired right now, can't this wait?"

"No ma'am, this is urgent, urgent news!"

"Alright, alright, what is it?"

"Orochimaru."

"What about him?" she said, perking up.

"Orochimaru is dead ma'am."

Everyone in the room went deathly silent. "W-what? Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, absolutely. Some of the ANBU just confirmed it."

Everyone in the room started cheering, grabbing each other in big hugs and smiling at one another; everyone except Gaara. He twirled around in a defensive manner, glaring around the room as he muttered, "Where is he? Where is he?"

Lee tapped him on the shoulder. "Gaara? What is wrong? This is a joyous occasion!"

Gaara ignored Lee completely. "Where is he?"

"Where is who Gaara?"

Gaara stood up straight and snarled. The cork of his gourd popped up and sand slithered around the room. It swirled around all party guests, stopping there happy conversations instantly. In the stony silence Gaara spoke again, his rage barely contained. "Where is he? Where is my son?"


	6. genin

Author's Note: Naynay-In answer to your question, which I'm guessing a lot of you may also have, first go reread the part where Kichiro is walking down the road. Then read this explanation. All Kichiro is, is a demon with a human body. Because of the control Shukaku maintained when Kichiro was created (read Devil in the Sand to know about all of this), the demon in Kichiro was the dominant, and so he matured faster, like a demon would. Not only this, but because of how powerful the demon was, he was able to kill the human soul sharing the body. The demon, now being the only soul left, matured in about two years. He has knowledge beyond what he should as a result. Does that make sense? If not, then send me a message and I'll be more then happy to try again:) I don't want to lose fans because they don't understand. I love my fans! Anywho, about this chapter...This chapter was used to more to set up things then to extremely advance the plotline. Sorry about the length, but this chapter is the only one in this time period. After this, there is another time skip.

_Eight Years Later…_

"PAPA! DADDY! Guess what! Guess what!" Aya flew into the house, her long black locks flying behind her. Hiroshi stepped in a few moments later, shaking his head and smiling at his sister's enthusiasm. Aya stopped in the hallway and did a 180, latching onto her brother. Hiro patted her back as Gaara stepped into the hallway. Aya turned her head, and upon seeing Gaara, squealed. She threw herself into Gaara's arms. "Daddy! Guess what?"

Gaara sighed at her, returning the hug. "What is it Aya?"

"Hiro and I did it!"

"Did what?"

"We passed our exam! We're genin now!"

The corner of Gaara's lips twitched up into a smile. "Did you now? I guess this calls for a celebration then."

Lee appeared in the doorway. "What is all the excitement about?"

Aya yelled, "Papa!" before launching herself at him.

Hiro spoke quietly, his soft smile still in place. "We passed the genin exam."

Lee instantly brightened. He stuck out his free arm and his thumb went up. "CONGRATULATIONS! I'm so proud of you! Hiro! Come here!" Hiro stepped over to Lee, who in turn, pulled him into a hug. Tears poured down Lee's face as he pulled the kids in tighter. "I am so very proud of my youthful children!"

Gaara looked over at them. "We're going out to eat."

Aya raised her fist in triumph. "Yes!"

Lee gasped. "What?"

Gaara looked at his lover. "Lee, you're choking Hiroshi."

Lee looked down shocked. "Oh! I am so very sorry!" He let go of Hiro and turned back to Gaara. "We should have a family dinner."

"Yes we should…at a restaurant."

"But-"

"Hiroshi? Aya? What would you like?"

"Out to eat! Out to eat!" Both chorused.

"Well then. It's decided."

Lee sighed in defeat before jogging upstairs to grab his vest. Gaara leaned down and looked at his kids. "Papa's paying. Buy as much as you want." Hiro grinned and Aya let out a delighted giggle.

Break-

Aya and Hiro sat down in their usual chairs. Haru was already there, sitting in the seat next to Aya. The small boy sat hunched in his seat with his hair covering his face, always being quiet, always being observant. Aya cheerfully greeted him. She stuck up her thumb (imitation of her papa) and grinned. "Congrats cousin! We are now all genin! I wonder what team we'll make!"

The door slammed open and in walked their teacher. She smiled at the class and clapped her hands, capturing their attention. "Welcome students! All of you in this class are newly become genin! You are another step closer to being true shinobi! Today will be your last day at this academy. Each of you will be placed on a team and assigned a jounin. All uh- six of you that is!" Her grin turned a bit nervous as she continued with her speech.

That year's genin exam had been very strongly graded. Haru himself had nearly failed. If not for his skill in weapons, Haru would have been rejoining the other fifteen students to retake the class. The teacher's voice stopped for a moment while she pulled out her clipboard. "Well," she sighed, "there's a shocker. Alright class, here are your teams! Hiroshi, you will be joined by Aya and Haru. I can assume you other three know that you're on the same team."

Aya shouted, "Yes!" She leaped on her brother and hugged him fiercely before turning to Haru. He looked at her in fear as she jumped him.

Hiroshi let out a snort. "Aya! You're hurting him!"

Aya let go and turned around. "I'm just so excited! Wait till papa hears about this!"


	7. failure

Author's Note: The reason why I had that time skip and this time skip and another time skip after this one (I know, there are quite a few of them), is because I wanted all the children to be old enough for the story to actually be a drama. A drama doesn't really work when 3/4 of your cast is seven :) Also, with Kichiro, he'll be back in the story in the next chapter briefly, but he doesn't really cause a big stir till the actual exams. Sorry if you wanted to see more of Kichiro at this time, but Kichiro's been off doing his own thing and becoming more powerful so he can take his father's (Orochimaru's) place. Kichiro was never found by Gaara and Lee, so ya. That's why he wasn't in the last chapter, or in this one. Anywho, about this chapter. I'll tell you right now, yes, I've heard guys say things that stupid in real life. You'll know what I'm talking about when you get there.

_One Year Later-_

"Welcome everyone to the second part of the chuunin exam! I will explain the test then each team will be put in their arena to start." The instructor looked at the genin standing around her and gave a lopsided smile. "This year, we've switched up the second portion of the exam. This year, each team will be enclosed within a densely forested training arena of 100 meters. A jounin is hiding within the arena. Your goal is to locate and immobilize the jounin before he or she finds you and immobilizes any of your team.

"You will have an hour to complete this task. The rules for this exam are as followed. If any of your team members leave the arena, your team is disqualified. If any of your team members are seriously injured and cannot continue fighting, you are eliminated. If the jounin captures any of your teammates, you lose. And obviously, if you don't immobilize your jounin by the time the hour is up, you fail. Any questions? No? Good. Then let's begin shall we? First team up is team six from Konoha! Step right up!"

The team stepped up nervously to the instructor, before being lead away in the forest behind her. Aya turned and smiled at her teammates. "Are you guys ready to kick some butt?!"

Hiroshi smirked and Haru looked down. "Sure Aya." Haru said. Hiroshi looked over at his cousin and then back at Aya. She let out a laugh.

Aya stepped up to Haru and bent down to meet his gaze. "Don't worry Haru. We've got this! Just like in training, k?"

Haru shook his head. "But this is a jounin Aya. We've never faced off against a _real_ jounin before except for sensei."

Aya laid her hands upon his cheeks and lifted his face to meet hers. "But you see, I've faced off against more then just sensei. I've faced off against uncle Gai and so has Hiro. We can't lose! We're the best Suna's got to offer! And that includes you Haru! How else would you have made it this far? Never give up hope! Just like my papa always says, 'youth, vigilance, and determination can change even the tiniest seed into a tall, proud tree!' " Haru's lips slowly lifted and Aya sniggered as his eyes lit up.

"Or how about, it can change even a seed into a total babe!" A boy walked past Aya, smacking her ass as he stepped by her. Aya stood straight up and her eyes shot wide open. "Next time doll face," he said as he met up with his snickering buddies, "if you don't want some action, wear a longer skirt!"

Aya blushed a bright pink at the comment. She had never thought anything of her clothes. She wore whatever she could find that matched her papa. At that moment, she was wearing a bright green miniskirt, a pair of orange high heals, and a green tube top. She had never really considered what difference it would make being seen outside Suna in the outfit.

Hiro turned to glare at the boy. "You _dare_ touch my sister?"

The boy turned down his lips in a puppy dog face. "Aw, is big brother gonna beat me up cause his wittle sister is a whore?"

Hiro's face turned dark and Aya stepped over to his side. "It's alright Hiro. Don't waste your time on them."

Hiro slowly loosened his shoulders and heaved a sigh. "Oh, I see now, the little sister has even slept with him too. What a nice close nit family we have here, eh boys?" His two teammates sniggered as Hiroshi turned a murderous expression towards them.

"_No one insults my sister and gets away with it."_ His voice dropped low and it seemed, as if for a moment, that his entire body glowed with an inner, sinister darkness. The boys instantly stopped laughing as they looked at him. For one moment Hiro was there and in the next, he was standing in front of them with his lip curled. "Hello." Hiro punched the boy in the stomach as hard and as fast as he could. He went flying across the clearing, only stopping when he came in contact with a tree. Hiro cranked his head to the side. "Which one of you would like to be next?" The remaining two ran off, going over to help their fallen comrade.

Aya stepped up behind him and threw her arms over his shoulders, pulling up her face next to his. "Hiro, you defended me! You shouldn't have!" She hugged him tight and then released him. With a stride of confidence, she walked over to the guys and put her hand on her slim hip. She shook her head and smiled. "Next time children, think twice about insulting the Kazekage's daughter. That was just my brother. If my daddy would have been here, you three would be dead!" Aya giggled as she strode of, leaving the three with an expression of pure horror on their faces.

Break-

"Team five from Suna! You're up!"

Aya jumped in the air with a punch, stretching her small frame back into a cheerleader pose. Hiro smacked a hand over his face; he hated it when she did that. Once on her feet again, Aya looked up at her brother. "You know, smacking your face in public will make people think you're weird." Hiro groaned causing his teammates to laugh. "Come on guys! Let's go show them what Suna's made of!"

Break-

The group kneeled down in the bushes, staring out at the jounin who was currently sitting down taking notes. "Alright guys, he obviously knows we're here, so here's what we'll do. Aya, you and I will circle and come at him from the side. Haru, wait for a moment till we have him occupied, then cloak and come at him from behind." The other two nodded their heads. "Are you ready Aya? Alright, three, two, one, go!"

Aya and Hiroshi ran out from the bushes, quicker even then most chuunin. Kunai in hand, they circled the now standing jounin. Mimicking one another perfectly, Hiro and Aya came down on him with the same sweeping motion. They we're getting closer and closer, until…their kunai sunk in. Both tried to pull them out, but they were stuck. A flash of smoke clouded their vision for a second. When they could see again, what they saw made them moan in realization. They pulled out their kunai. In place of the jounin, was a thick log; a replacement jutsu, one of the easiest in the book.

They heard a voice from behind them. "I take it this means you lose, correct?" They turned around slowly. It was a defeating sight. The jounin was carrying Haru in a firm neck hold, his other hand holding a kunai at his neck. "I've immobilized you."

Hiroshi closed his eyes and Aya swore. "Daddy's not going to be happy about this."

Break-

Aya and Hiroshi were finally back home. Tired and dirty, they were both worried about the reception they were about to get. Walking into the kitchen they found both of their parents. Lee looked up at them and grinned. "So how did the exam go?" Brother and sister both looked down shamefaced. "Oh, so you did not pass? That's alright! This was your very first try! You will be more prepared next time!"

Gaara didn't turn around. "So why didn't you pass?" he asked unemotionally.

"Well dad, umm, you see…" Hiro started.

Aya came in. "Hiro and I attacked first and the jounin we were fighting did a replacement technique and captured Haru."

Gaara stiffened causing Lee to look over at him. "Now Gaara, do not get upset. This was their fir-"

"I allowed you to pursue life as ninja because you told me you could handle it. You begged and pleaded me to allow you to train at the academy like the other children in Suna. I allowed you to stay in ninja school when I heard how well you were doing. And even after all of the leniency I gave you, you make such a mistake as _this_?" Gaara hissed out.

Lee held out his hand and patted Gaara's. "Gaara, this is only a small mistake. It is nothing to be so angry about."

Gaara glared at his lover who quickly pulled his hand away. Gaara continued. "I could have understood if you had failed because the ninja was more powerful, or if there had been more then one ninja. But to leave your cousin open to that simple of an attack and _let_ him be caught is _unacceptable_. You _will not_ train any longer with your _current _sensei." Gaara's voice slowly grew in volume, until his voice nearly shook the entire house. "You are no longer to be associated with the ninja academy. You will train under _my_ house with your papa and me until _I_ believe you are ready. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Yes dad."

"Yes daddy."

"Good." Gaara growled. "You want to know a little secret, children?"

Both looked at him worriedly as they heard sand start slithering along the tile of the kitchen floor. "What?"

"Training…starts NOW!"


	8. we're ready

Author's Note: Well, this week has been stressful :( I hope to get a lot of encouraging words from my fans regarding this story. The lack of reviews makes me sad. Thank you to those that do review! It gives me encouragement! Anyways...this chapter should make everyone excited! Kichiro is shown a bit and you get to see Naruto and Sasuke's kids! Woo! See everyone next chapter!

_Three Years Later-_

"So what do you want?" Kankuro asked, impatient. He and Kiba had been standing in Gaara's office for nearly ten minutes and his brother had yet to speak a word.

"You two are leaving for Konoha tomorrow at noon." Gaara replied, not looking up from the document he was looking over.

Kiba raised an eyebrow and Kankuro gave a snort. "What the hell for? We were just there a month ago. It's not like they need us or anything."

"You are leaving for Konoha tomorrow."

"But why? You still haven't answered my question."

"You are going to Konoha. How much easier do I need to make that statement?"

Kankuro growled. "You may be Kazekage, but I've still got you by two years and you will answer my question!"

Still completely unemotional, Gaara responded, "Ask your son you dumb-fuck. Now leave. You are dismissed."

Kankuro left with an eye twitch, his lover laughing behind him. Kiba looked at Kankuro and gave the puppet master his toothy grin. "You still don't get it do you?"

"What was that?" Kankuro whirled on him.

Kiba put his face next to Kankuro's and breathed on his neck. "In a couple days the next chuunin exam is being held in Konoha. And Gaara finally thinks the team's ready."

Kankuro smacked his face. "Oh."

Break-

Aya, Hiro, and Haru had all changed quite drastically over the past three years. Aya had reached her peak height at the end of the last year (5'0" to her dismay). To lengthen her legs she always had on a pair of three inch heals. Even after all this time, they were still a vibrant orange. She had given up on trying to wear miniskirts and had opted for somewhat normal shinobi attire. Her short green skirt was cut on both sides, revealing the tape wrapped around her upper thighs, which helped to hold two rather large weapon pouches. On top, she wore a tight, long sleeve mesh chemise with a snug, green belly shirt over it, which clung to her over-abundant chest like sap to a tree. She had let her hair grow out even longer, so that it reached her hips and swung freely at all times; the only thing preventing a perfect view was the headband around her neck.

Haru had had a major growth spurt, which had proved to be nothing more then a small hop on the step latter. He had barely reached the 5'3" mark last time he checked and he wasn't growing any quicker. His hair was now barely passed his shoulders, making his face appear even younger then his fifteen years. He kept his headband on tight around his forehead and only removed it when bathing. His clothes were nothing short of inconspicuous. He always wore a long sleeve black shirt and pants, completely blending in with his ebony hair. The only thing that stuck out was the long staff strapped to his back.

Hiro had changed the most out of the three. He had grown like a weed over the last few years, finally hitting 5'9" on his and Aya's sixteenth birthday. His body was made up of lean muscle, barely skimming past gangly. He had decided to go with an outfit similar to his dad's old suit. The shirt was a dark maroon, clashing with, yet matching, his short red hair. The top fell down to the waist where it split into two, each side running along a leg. The pants he wore matched in style and color, one pocket on each leg. His headband was tied to his upper right arm, while his forehead was covered by his bangs.

Each teammate was getting ready to leave. They had waited three long years to take this test, and all three believed that they were finally ready. While Aya and Hiroshi had been drilled to death by their parents, Haru had trained with his own, who had helped him greatly hone his skills and strength. Once packed, they met outside Haru's house. Aya and Hiro had had a difficult time leaving, considering that their papa had spent nearly forty minutes talking about the youth of life and how much they had grown, blah, blah, blah.

Aya and Hiro bounded up the steps to the door and knocked swiftly. Haru was quickly at the door and let them inside. Waiting in the hallway, the three of them smiled at one another. It had been a while since they had gone on any mission and it had been more then three years since they had last seen Konoha, at least for Aya and Hiro that is. Kiba and Kankuro eventually came trotting down the stairs with Akamaru swiftly following behind. Kankuro let out a sigh as he looked down at his niece and nephew. "You ready?"

Break-

Mai and Rai Uchiha sat with looks of uttermost horror as they watched their brother Yuu tear apart his meal like a ravenous wolf. Mai crinkled her nose in disgust and covered her mouth. "Must you do that every meal? It's repulsive!"

Yuu looked up at her with innocent blue eyes. "It's nothing more gross then you dealing with bloody hacked limbs all day."

"There's a difference." Mai replied, throwing back her long blonde hair. "I'm helping people. You're just acting like an animal."

"You carry an animal around with you. How is that any different?"

Mai looked down at her companion, a small red fox named Kijin and smiled. "Kijin is clean and groomed, unlike you brother. How is it again that we came from the same body?"

Yuu chuckled. "I wonder that myself sometimes." Standing, Yuu looked at his siblings. "We better get back home before pops does. He said he had something to tell us and if we're not home, he'll be pissed."

Rai looked at him and gave him a scolding stare. "You call father pops one more time and I swear he'll jack you in the face."

"Dad will protect me. He always does." Yuu added with a snicker.

Rai ran an aggravated hand through her short black locks. "Mai, tell me again how is it that he's our brother."

Mai rolled her eyes. "Like I'd know. I'm still asking that question myself."

Yuu shook out his ear length, black mop and grinned. "You two should really quit that. I did after all just pay for your meal."

Mai muttered. "Well, it's not my fault that they don't pay students at the medic academy until the end of the month."

Rai rolled her eyes. "And we complete fewer missions then you do because my teammates are total dicks."

Yuu let out a snort. "That's what you get for being paired up with those two. Riku thinks he's tough shit just because his dad's the Hyuuga prodigy and Tatsuya is just an over confident prick."

Rai ground her teeth. "And you don't think I know this? Besides, you shouldn't talk like that. You're just as bad as they are sometimes!"

Yuu mock gasped. "I take offense to that! I do not have pink hair nor am I under 5'5"."

Mai crinkled her nose. "You're just lucky. First of all, you're a year older then they are. Secondly, you've started getting your growth spurts and they haven't. Just you wait. You'll probably end up not getting any taller then you are now! Dad after all is only 5'7"."

"I refuse to be anything under 6'! And I'm already 2 inches away from that marker!"

"You can't decide those types of things!"

Rai broke in. "Alright you two. We really _do _need to get home. Father is waiting."

The two girls stood from their seats and set off with their brother down the street. The siblings "occasionally" received glances from those who passed them. It was a common thing though. After all, they were the children of the last Uchiha who also happened to be a missing ninja at one point, and of Naruto, the infamous boy with a demon sealed within his body. The looks the children received ranged from anything between horror and pity. Yuu completely ignored them. Mai glared back at any who _dared_ to look at her funny. However, Rai, although having the appearance of a tough tomboy with her short choppy hair and her sporty attire, cringed inwardly every time.

They didn't live too far from the restaurant (since their dad had decided that they must live within easy walking distance of all the food stores a.k.a. the ramen stand) and made it home in record time. Yuu immediately disappeared upstairs towards his room, while Mai, with Kijin sitting upon her shoulders, headed towards her own. Rai sighed heavily and went to stand in front of the sink where the kitchen window opened to reveal the bright light of the day.

Out on the street little children ran about, laughing with glee as they played a romping game of tag. Rai sighed again. As a kid, things had been fine; she got along perfectly with all the little boys and joined in all their crazy rough and tumble games. Once they got older though, things changed. Her friends slowly left, one by one, no reason, no explanation. It was if they had all vanished within the blink of an eye. That's when she began to notice _everything_; how all the boys stared at her sister, how all the older villagers seemed to be either afraid of her or loathed the very sight of her, how all of her parent's friends pitied her and her siblings for how cold the villagers acted, and most importantly…how wretchedly alone she was.

The door creaked open and in walked Sasuke. Rai immediately straightened and gave her father a tiny grin. "Welcome home father. I assume your day has been going well."

Sasuke gave a curt nod. "It's always a hassle having to go out with those three, but at least I get out of the house."

"You mean aunt Sakura and Ino and uncle Choji."

Sasuke sighed. "Yes."

A soft set of footsteps entered the kitchen and there was Mai. Rai was always awed while looking at her sister. Although facially and physically, both she and Mai were the same, their coloring belayed a completely different story. Mai shone with an inner fire; her long blonde hair cascading down her back like a river, and her bright blue eyes flashing with a sharp personality. Rai was always drowned in that light. She had long ago cut her black hair, so that it now lay in croppy layers not quite reaching her shoulders. And her eyes were the darkest of black; an inky obsidian pool that seemed to swirl in sorrow.

Mai walked up and gave her father a hug. "Hello father." Sasuke returned the hug and quickly let go.

Sasuke had just opened his mouth when a smiling bundle of joy leaped into the kitchen. "Heya pops! What's shakin'? You said earlier that you had something to tell us?" Yuu's baby blues twinkled in mischief as he watched Sasuke's face screw up.

"How many times have I told you not to call me pops?"

Yuu twisted his head to the side and gave a mock look of concentration. "Oh, I remember now! 1372! I've been counting!" Yuu smiled at Sasuke whose eye had begun to twitch.

Seeing the impending doom of her brother, Rai stepped up to her father and laid a hand on his arm. "Father, you said you wished to speak with us about something?"

Sasuke loosened up. "Yes. That I did."

The four of them went and sat at the kitchen table. Once comfortable, Sasuke began to speak. "I know that you are quite aware that the chunnin exams are nearly here."

Rai nodded her head. "Yes, in about three days or so."

"Well, I was talking with your dad and I found out that some very strong ninja are going to be coming for this exam."

Yuu immediately perked up. "Really? Who?"

"The children of the Kazekage are coming."

Break-

"Kabuto!"

"Yes my lord?"

"You know very well what time it is correct?"

"Time for the chuunin exams."

"Yes. And just who do you suppose will be at those exams?"

"Your brother and sister."

"_Exactly_." The one once known as Kichiro let out a soft chuckle, while his lips tilted into a malicious sneer. "We shall see just how well my _siblings_ have fared over the years. Maybe they too will be perfect soldiers."

"Indeed; perhaps they will."


	9. dreams

Author's Note: So this week has been really really crappy and stressful. +sigh+ oh well. The next few weeks are going to be erratic for when I post the chapters if I post them at all. If I won't be able to post during a certain time I'll warn you beforehand. I'm going to be gone this upcoming weekend and the two weekends after that. So, I'm not sure which days during the week they'll be posted. I hope no one minds too much, but I really can't help it. This chapter may seem light and fuzzy at first, but don't be fooled. This is a _very_ important chapter...By the way, I'd like to take a moment to remind you that this story is rated M for a reason.

Aya, Hiro, and the rest of the gang had finally reached Konoha. While Kankuro, Kiba, and Haru started towards Kiba's house, Aya and Hiro veered away from the group to go to their aunt Temari's place. Aya burst through the door first, grin in place. "Aunt Temari! Uncle Shikamaru! We're here!" They got no answer. "Halloo! Is anyone here! You're youthful relatives have arrived!"

After a minute of standing in the doorway, the soft padding of feet was heard and a young girl appeared. Her body was lean and straight, her brown hair dull and flat. Blue eyes boring into theirs, she sighed. "You know, I _was_ asleep. I just got back this morning from an all night training session."

Aya burst out into squeals. "Cousin Nanami! How have you been?" Squeezing her cousin in a tight hug, Aya smiled. "I've missed you!"

Nanami wrapped her arms around Aya's back and rolled her eyes. "I know. I know. I've missed you too."

Hiro stepped closer to the others. "So where are your mom and dad?"

Letting go of Aya, Nanami looked up. "They're out getting dinner with Moe. They'll be back soon though to bring us some food. Come on, I'll show you guys your room." Nanami turned and headed down a straight hallway leading towards the back of the house. She reached a door and opened it. "Hiro, this is your room. Aya, there's enough room for you both to sleep in there, but if you don't want to then you can sleep in my room. I understand how terribly _troublesome_ guys can get sometimes."

Hiro gave her an openmouthed stare. He tried to get a form of speech out, but the words had glued themselves to his throat. Aya giggled. "I sleep in brother's room all the time at home." She put her hand over her mouth and whispered, "He gets a little _scared_ from time to time." Hiro began to choke, reaching out a crazed hand towards his sister. Aya ignored him and continued. "So, we can have a sleepover; just the two of us Nanami!"

Nanami smirked. "Alright then, I'll show you where my room is and leave little Hiroshi over there to settle in." Nanami raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright Hiro? You look a little, _pale_." Aya laughed as Nanami turned and led her down the hallway, leaving a stuttering Hiro behind.

Break-

Yuu looked in the mirror for the fifth time in the last ten minutes. "Okay Mai. How do I look?"

Mai ran an irritated hand down her face. "I've already told you, you look FINE! Would you please leave now?"

Yuu muttered. "Alright, alright, I'm going."

Yuu walked out the door as Rai entered. "Why's he in such a mood?"

"Someone sighted the Kazekage's kids earlier."

Rai's mouth popped into an 'o'. "Well, I just hope Yuu doesn't tackle the poor kid like the last time. That would be disastrous."

Mai curled her lip. "Tell me about it."

Break-

Nanami sat at the kitchen table, while Temari and Shikamaru raged on in a heated argument with their younger daughter, Moe. That of course, was the time when someone decided to knock on the door. Temari spared a small glace to Nanami, who got the drift. Nanami walked leisurely to the door. She paused in front of it and listened for a second knock before opening it. "Yes, what do you-" Nanami's eye began to tic as she stared at the boy in front of her. "What the hell do you want?"

"Aw, can't one of your beloved teammates ever come and visit you?"

"No. You never come unless you want something. Now, what is it? I'm a little busy so if we could move it along that'd be great."

"Can I come in?"

"No."

"Then can you bring your uh, _guests_, out here?"

Nanami rubbed her eyes. "You have got to be kidding me. How the hell did you find out? I thought we had talked about this? I don't want your sticky love affairs butting into my life."

"You don't have to get involved! You just need to bring my love interest out to me!"

"It's been how long again since you've seen my cousin?"

"Three years."

"And you still have this crush?"

"It is _not_ a crush!" Yuu lifted his hand in triumph. "On that day, five years ago, I swore that one day, one day I would get the person of my dreams to be with me! And that person is in your house! SO LET ME IN!"

Nanami growled low in her throat before slamming the door. For some strange reason though, she found herself staring at the floor. When she looked up from her position, she yelled out, "YUU! YOU BETTER PAY FOR THAT DOOR!"

Yuu entered the kitchen and grinned. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Nara. I hope I'm not intruding!"

Shikamaru sighed, while Temari and Moe gave each other the strangest of grins. Temari replied, "Of _course_ not Yuu. Come, sit right here." She led him to a vacant seat and placed some food in front of him. Nanami entered the kitchen and started counting. Three, two, one…Aya and Hiro entered the room and Yuu instantly forgot the food sitting in front of him. A smirk of triumph lit his face.

"I've finally got you…_Hiro_…"

Hiro looked up and his eyes grew wide. He pointed an accusing finger at Yuu. "How'd you know I was here!?"

"I can smell the scent of your sumptuous body from miles away."

Hiro backed up a step. "Listen here Yuu. I'm still way older then you, way taller then you, and still not gay. Your dream will never happen."

Yuu let out an uproarious laugh. "You think so do you? Take a gander at this, sweetums." Yuu stood from the chair and walked up to stand face to face with the red-head. "Look at that. I think I may have outgrown you…by an inch or two."

Hiro snarled. "That's not possible! It took me _years _to get this tall! You bastard!"

Yuu wrapped his arms around Hiro's waist, who immediately started pulling back. "Now, now, is that anyway to talk to your lover?"

Hiro's face turned a deep shade of red. "W-we are _not_ lovers. Why in the hell, after three years do you still remember me?" he said, still trying to pull out of Yuu's grip.

"How could I ever forget you? You saved my life after all."

"It was a spider!"

"Yes! And it was a horrible looking thing wasn't it?" Yuu added with a mischievous twinkle.

Aya decided that this was her queue. "Aw, how sweet! My brother, finally getting the man of his dreams!" Hiro let out more choked noises. "Better kiss for the crowd!" Aya crashed the two of them together, and Yuu didn't miss a beat. He crushed his lips down on Hiro's, whose struggles quickly began to weaken. Yuu finished him off with one final peck.

"See now? Wasn't that just wonderful?" Yuu licked the shell of Hiroshi's ear, who immediately snapped out of his daze.

"Get the FUCK OFF!" Hiro held up his hand. Wind surged forth, tearing Yuu away from him and out of the kitchen window. Hiro cracked his neck and looked at his aunt. "I'm sorry about the damages to your house. I hope you'll let us help you pay for them."

Temari gave him a mocking look. "I would sure hope so!"

Shikamaru shook his head. "This is so troublesome. Don't worry kid, we'll get it fixed. She's just mad that she didn't get to see more action." Shikamaru, anticipating the swing, ducked down.

Temari glared at him. "I hope you like the floor."

Shikamaru sighed. "Whatever."

Break-

_The pathway was shrouded by the inky darkness of the sky. No moon was out this night. The shop lamps swung back and forth in the harsh wind, their embers glowing red, and their shadows guiding the way through the town. Hiroshi took cautious steps, one foot after another. His heart throbbed in his chest, beating fiercely like a trapped bird._

_'CRUNCH'! The sound echoed throughout the empty village. Hiro gazed down, with the anxious fear screaming in his mind. Beneath his foot was a brittle bone. The bone however, was not what made Hiro gasp in horror…it was the blood that drenched its surface. Eyes lifting, Hiroshi unconsciously took a step back._

_Pools of blood soaked the earthen road. Hiro took one step backwards, and then another. Whirling around, Hiro stopped to gaze on in soul gripping terror. Mangled bodies littered the ground; their skin melted off the flesh, their innards ripped from their bodies, their eyes plucked from their skulls, their limbs hacked into pieces, and their bones broken in every spot imaginable. For Hiro to even recognize them as human was a feat._

_A horrific, spiteful laugh rippled through the city on the wind, blasting up the smell of rotting flesh up into Hiroshi's nose. Falling on his knees, the red-head puked upon the ground, fervently wishing to be anywhere but where he was. "My dear boy." A sly voice whispered. "Haven't you missed me?"_

_Pushing up onto wobbly legs, Hiro began to run. His legs reached out as far as they could until he reached the forest. He ran into darker and darker territory when he was finally forced to stop. A sneering tone met his ears. "Why do you run? You are only running closer to your _destruction_."_

_A pair of glowing crimson eyes appeared in the darkness. Hiro looked at them and screamed. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

_The entity chuckled. "But I _can't_. You see, I'm a part of you whether you like it or not. And one day my dear boy, you will _become_ **me**_."

_"NO!"_

_"YES! You recognized your fate early on. I know. I saw it through your very own eyes. That poor little girl. You nearly bled her to death."_

_"It was an accident!"_

_"Oh, be silent! You lost control of your powers, and you _liked _it. Don't deny the part of you that is me. It will only make your struggle more difficult."_

_"I will _never_ become like you!"_

_"Oh really Hiroshi? Then try convincing yourself…"_

Hiro's eyes burst open. Shaking from head to toe, he sat up in bed. Dropping his head into his hands, he wept. "Why? Why must you torture me like this?"

A soft chuckle rang in his head. And, if he had been listening, Hiro may have heard his answer. "Because, Hiroshi, I want my **freedom**."


	10. meeting friends starting exams

Author's Note: I'm really really sorry about the delay guys! I'm going on vacation and haven't had time to update! I won't be posting for a week or two. I apologize for that too; however since I won't have my story/internet I can't help it. I hope you all will still be with me when I come back...Sorry again for the delay and I'll see you all soon. Oh, and regarding this chapter: you guys finally get to meet the rest of the cast :) Hope you find someone that you like...

Hiroshi, Aya, and Haru had been standing in the examination room for quite some time before most of the teams arrived. One of the teams was a group from Konoha that the sand kids instantly recognized. Glancing over at them, the girl in the group stared emotionlessly before sighing and walking over with her teammates in tow. "Hiroshi, Aya, Haru." Rai nodded her head. "It's nice to see you well."

Tatsuya gave them an odd look. "Hey Rai, who are these guys again? I've never seen them before." Tatsuya was a blocky boy. His eyes were black and his hair, which was so short that it could almost be called shaved, was a bright vibrant pink.

Riku rolled his white eyes. "They're the Kazekage's kids and the little boy is their cousin."

Aya giggled. "I think _boy_ is a bit of an insult don't you think?"

"Uh, no, look at the size of him. He's only like what? 10?"

Haru blushed and looked down hard at the floor. Aya gave Riku an oddly sweet smile. "Actually, asshole, he's 15. But thank you for your completely incorrect insult."

Riku tossed back his brown hair and scoffed. "Listen girl, he's tiny, what did you expect? He's never going to make it through this exam."

Rai cuffed him on the side of the head. "I'm sorry about my teammate's behavior. He speaks before he thinks."

Tatsuya shook his head and sighed dramatically. "Of course he does. All that hot gas has to go somewhere. Besides, he called her a girl, _and_, may I add, by the size of her chest, she is most definitely not."

Riku glared. "I am not full of hot air you dipshit. However, you are correct. Her chest is fairly large to be that of a 12 year old."

Hiroshi growled at them, while Rai glared. A voice suddenly appeared from nowhere. "Riku, Tatsuya, you say something like that again around my cousin and he's going to beat you so bad they won't be able to identify your corpses."

Tatsuya looked over. "Nanami, why do you always have to butt in and ruin all the fun? I was enjoying the view."

"Tatsuya." A boy said, appearing beside Nanami. "Brother. I think you should be a little bit more considerate. Hiroshi and Aya are 16 and have much more experience then we do."

Tatsuya rolled his eyes. "Shun, you're way too nice for your own good. You're going to get your ass kicked." Shun gave an embarrassed smile before letting his sandy mane cover his wide blue eyes.

"It's not that. It's just that you should show a bit more respect."

"Oh, don't start that up with me again, Shun. Dad's been riding my back about that already. I don't need you too."

Riku smiled evilly. "I think it would do you well to listen to your brother Tatsuya. After all, you've lost to me how many times in practice? You should start showing me more respect."

Tatsuya growled and leaped at him. The two started fighting for only mere seconds before a pair of hands lifted them and pulled them apart. "Now, now gentlemen, this isn't the time to be fighting ourselves." Yuu said, looking down on them with a happy grin. "Sister, you might want to consider getting these two muzzles. They can't seem to help insulting each other. Rai?" Yuu looked over at Rai who had seemed to have lost all sense of reality. She was staring at the door which caused all the others to glance over as well. Aya, however, was the only one to notice the slight widening of Rai's eyes, eyes that held fear, apprehension, and desire all in one look.

Walking in through the door was a boy of strange ethereal beauty, causing every girl in the room to gasp in open delight. His sleek, dark blue hair was tied back in a low ponytail. His face was chiseled to perfection, with a firm, unyielding jaw that was set in a frown. His eyes were masked by a pair of tight goggles, which allowed only those brave enough to get right in his face to see the color or the expression of his eyes. His hands were hidden in the pockets of his dark cloak that hid nearly all of his body. The boys in the room didn't quite understand why in the world all the girls were starting to swoon.

Nanami, being very perceptive of these things, smirked. "He's mysterious and powerful. Almost no one ever sees him and no one knows what type of training he goes through. He doesn't have a genin team, yet he is still able to participate in the exams as if he is one. To top it off, he has absolutely gorgeous hair and a perfect face. Does that answer all of your unasked questions?" The guys looked at her with insane shock before nodding their heads.

Yuu chuckled. "It's almost as surprising to see him here as it is to see the sand team here."

Hiroshi glared at Yuu. "What do you mean by that?"

Yuu raised an eyebrow. "Aw, come now. You three have been off training for three years! You guys are already 16! That's pretty _old_ to still be taking the chunnin exam."

Tatsuya, knocked out of his strange daze started laughing. "You are _so _right. Man, you old fogies. Why again haven't you become chunnin yet?"

Hiroshi turned a bit pale. "W-we uh, failed the first time we took it."

Aya grinned at them. "You see, daddy was a bit _miffed_ when we didn't pass."

Hiroshi stared at her in pure horror. "M-miffed? He was _furious_. God, the sand! All the sand, everywhere!"

Aya butt in again. "Daddy secluded us from the rest of society until he believed we were ready. He occasionally let us go on missions for experience, but that was about it. We got to practice with Haru a bit too, but that wasn't very often. We had three years of _fun, vigorous_, training!" Aya raised her thumb in a papa imitation, while Hiroshi continued to stare at her as if she'd grown a new head. "That doesn't matter now. I am in the here and now and I need to size up my opponents. Now tell me, who is that yummy young boy who all the girls are infatuated with?"

Haru spoke up for the first time since their arrival. "He's aunt Hinata's and uncle Shino's son. He's-"

Rai spoke. "The Hyuuga _and_ Aburame heir."

Aya whistled. "A.k.a. one hell of a kid. I sure hope I get to fight him!"

Hiroshi looked at her worriedly. "I hope you don't; not without me at least."

Aya chortled. "Hiro, just because our powers are about triple when we work together doesn't mean I can't take him by myself."

Nanami glanced over at them. "What do you mean triple?"

"That's right. When we work alone we can kick just about anybody's butt. However, when we work as one, our jutsus are near impossible to stop."

Riku snorted. "Sure, sure, keep saying that kind of shit when you're in the ring."

A bunch of squeals were heard and the others stopped to glance over. A group of about six girls had surrounded the new boy and were asking him various questions, none of which he seemed too excited to answer. "How old are you?" "Where do you live?" "Can I have your phone number?" "Where do you train?" "Will you show us your eyes?" "Why do you wear those goggles?" "Can I get a pair?" "Will you give me your autograph?"

His eyebrows fell down into a glare. Aya, gazing in his direction when this happened, noticed from the corner of her eye, yet again, something strange about Rai; Rai flinching at the sight of his repulsed stare. Aya heaved a sigh. That was something she would have to check out later. Standing, Aya strode over to the group and tapped one of them on the shoulder. "Excuse me ladies, but I believe you crowding him is making him feel a bit uncomfortable."

The girl turned and snarled. "Back off whore! We saw him first!"

Aya continued to smile. "That was quite uncalled for. I will ask you again to please leave him alone."

By this time, the other girls had turned to stare at the intruder. "Go away!" "He's ours!" "Bitch!" "Slut!"

Aya sighed. "Fine, if you want to be like that, then I will be happy to sever your youthful ambitions." Aya then grabbed the first girl by the hair and pulled her back into an arch. Simultaneously, Aya kicked her in the small of her back and let go. The girl flew across the room and into the crowd of people. "Would anyone else like to try?" They all converged on Aya like a swarm. However, they found themselves attacking air. Aya let out a chuckle from behind them before sweeping out their feet from beneath them. "You want to take me on? That's fine with me. But I'm going to kick your ass if you do." Aya then turned from the group to stand face to face with the boy who was now staring at her with a raised brow. "Nice to meet you." Aya held out her hand. "I'm Aya, daughter of Rock Lee and Sabaku no Gaara."

The boy clasped her hand in a firm hold. "Aburame Ryuu, son of Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata."

Aya could feel the power surging from his grip, which made her smile widen. "I see that I have found a worthy opponent. May we find ourselves battling in the arena! I am sure you will be a _true_ challenge!"

Ryuu gave a slight tilt of the lips. "Likewise. You prove that one can't be judged by their size in this competition."

"You bet!" Aya lifted her thumb up before turning and walking away.

All conversation was cut off when an examiner stepped up to the front. "Hello everyone and welcome to the chunnin exam! I will first explain the exam and then you all will be moved to a new location so we can commence with the actual test. The first trial will take place in a forest of our choosing. There are three starting points for the exam. Your team will be separated and each member will start at a different marker.

"Starting from each marker, for about three miles, there is a pathway that leads through the woods. At the end of the path there is a supplies pack that you will need for the second part of the test; however, it will not be quite so easy for you to make it to the end as you might think. Each path is strung with numerous traps and bombs."

A kid from the crowd yelled out, "That's easy! What a dumb test! All of us are going to make it!"

The examiner chuckled. "You didn't let me finish. There will also be a jounin or advanced chunnin on each path experienced in genjutsu. To make it through this test, you must be able to fight off not only the traps, but also the illusions at the same time.

"Now for the rules, they are as followed…One: You mustn't stray from the path at any time. If you do so, the chunnin or jounin assigned to your pathway will have to assume you're trying to cheat and will knock you out, or just take you back to the beginning. In either case, you fail. Two: You cannot engage the ninja on your path in battle. To be a good chunnin, you must be able to identify an enemy's position without alerting them to the fact that you are aware of their presence. You are allowed to defend yourself, but nothing more. Three: All three teammates must make it to the end. If any teammate doesn't make it within the allotted time, then you all fail."

"What do you mean allotted time?!" One boy cried out.

"Oh, yes, I forgot to talk about that didn't I? You have a half an hour to make it to the end. It may seem like a long stretch, but you could be caught in a jutsu for hours before you break it! Now, if that's all the questions I'm going to get, then let us move to the appropriate location shall we? Everyone, follow me!"


	11. first test chuunin part 1

Author's Note: I'd like to apologize again for the delay, but I was gone on vacation then this last week I had soooo much hw. I was drowning in it...Alrighty then, I don't really have much to say except that all translations of techniques and such have been put in + after they are said. See you all this upcoming weekend!

Haru, Aya, and Hiroshi were each standing in front of different gate. Haru stood with his hands held together; **ne**. Aya stood at her gate; arms extended forward, body in running stance. Hiroshi stayed motionless; his eyes closed his ears opened. 'BANG!' The marker started.

Haru was still at the gate. He took a deep breath before starting. **Ne, mi, tori, saru +**rat, snake, bird, monkey+. "Meikyouno jutsu +clear mirror technique+!" Haru began running. He slipped further and further into the woods, and with each passing step, his image faded more and more, until not even those with eagle's eyes could see.

Break-

Aya cruised along the path, her steps so quick, that her image was blur, if seen at all. Her papa had trained her hard, and now she nearly matched his speed. She was nearly a mile and a half when she hit the first set of traps. Aya grinned to herself. As she continued to run, sand seeped from the weapon pouches on her thighs. The sand sunk into the ground. Every trap sensed… 'CRACK!' 'BAM!' 'CRASH!' Trees fell, traps exploded. Aya ran right through the smoke, smiling to herself the entire way.

Break-

Hiroshi stepped onto the trail and ran until he'd reached about a mile. He knew that up ahead were the traps and his hidden friend. So, stopping, Hiroshi held up his hands. **U, tatsu** +hare, dragon+. "Arekuruukaze no jutsu +raving wind technique+!" The wind around Hiro burst. Surrounding him in a cocoon, the wind bore him down the trail. Hiro was the eye and the wind his hurricane, destroying all in its path.

Break-

Aya smiled as she watched the woods shift shape. The trees distorted; they twirled and they danced. It shifted the forest whichever way, until a normal genin wouldn't be able to tell which way was left and which was right. Aya, however, was not a normal genin. Her sand had long ago seeped into the ground and continued to keep pace with her, compacting minerals and making new, improved sand. The sand felt the way through the woods. Ignoring sight, Aya slowed and closed her eyes. Continuing at a decent run, her sand found her pathway, for sand was not fooled by such trickeries as this.

Break-

Hiroshi continued to fly through the woods. The winds continued to whirl around him. In fact, by the time he had reached the jounin on his path, the other shinobi was laying knocked out cold on the ground. Hiro didn't smile nor did he react in any fashion. He continued on, emotionless. _'This test is far too easy…'_ Hiro thought mildly to himself.

At the end of the path, the three teammates met up, each with a supplies pack in hand. Aya looked at it and smiled. "So this is what we need huh? I wonder how long the second part of the exam is going to be for them to willing give us packs." She looked at her brother and cousin. "So how was the first part? I'm sure you guys did amazing as always!"

Haru, looking at the ground, gave a tiny smile. "I had a chuunin on my path, and he didn't even see me once."

Hiro sighed. "The wind knocked him out cold."

Aya lifted her thumb. "I'm glad we all passed! Just wait papa! We're going to pass this time!"

Hiroshi smiled. "Don't get quite so cocky yet. We still have the second part and the final matches to go through. It's not guaranteed that we'll pass."

"Hiro! You're such a sour puss! We are _going_ to win!"

Break-

"Congratulations to all of you for passing the first part of the exam! Let's see, we have what? Ah, fifteen teams passed? Oh ho ho, that's five less then last year! Phew! They must have worked you hard! He he, well, it's good to know that I have the _best_ this year! Alright, enough chit-chat! Explaining the second portion, yes."

The genin all gave the instructor a fierce glare. The woman just would not _shut up_. Noticing their looks the instructor coughed. "Anyways, the second portion of the exam is set in this here forest; Name-unknown. You have miles upon miles of space to run and explore!" The students stared at her harder. "Ah, yes, so you will spend a week in the forest because of the difficultly of your task. What's going to happen is from each team we will be selecting a member to be traded to another team. This '_prisoner_', as you might call them, will be bound; however, there are still plenty of ways to escape these bonds so you'll have to watch out! The object of this test is to retrieve your captured teammate, while keeping your own captive in your possession. There are no rules to the second part of the exam, except one: you are not allowed to maim and or kill your captive."

"What do you mean? Shouldn't we not be allowed to hurt them at all?" a voice rang out.

The instructor smiled. "That's part of the fun! This way, all of your teammates will be more motivated to find and rescue you!" The group stared at her in shock while she continued. "Well, anyways, as I was saying, there are only these three requirements: 1st-you must retrieve your teammate by any means necessary, 2nd-you must retain your prisoner, and 3rd-you must make it back out of the forest by the end of the seventh day. If you fail to complete even one of these tasks, you fail. The packs you received at the end of the first portion contain some very basic supplies. Mind you, we only gave these because of how wide an expanse of land you must cover to find your teammate. Any questions? Well then, here are your liability wavers. If any of you dies, that's your choice!"

Hiroshi looked around at the teams. He did not like the sound of this test. Some of the teams from the Lightning and Water villages looked pretty vicious. He prayed that it was him that was traded! He did not want his cousin or his sister to be a sacrifice like that. The thought of either of them getting hurt was just too much for him to even think about. After all, it was his responsibility to watch over them.

Hiro continued to look around for the Leaf shinobi. Well, there's Nanami's team…and Yuu…Hiro shuddered. Rai's team made it. Hiroshi was a bit surprised at that one. The red-haired boy shook his head. Of course _he_ would make it. Ryuu was standing in front of the practitioner, receiving private instruction. Hiro still wasn't quite sure what his sister was talking about. That guy wasn't so great. Why in the hell should he receive special treatment? Oh well, it's not like it was his business anyways.

Break-

With the wavers turned in the practitioner stepped up in front of everyone again. "Alright, all teams need to line up in single file rows so that the other instructors and I can pick out who should be traded." Everyone immediately followed her orders and waited, fidgeting as their teams were slowly approached. "Team 5 from Suna! Take a step forward!" One of the male jounin stepped up to them. He looked over them and grinned. "Alright little girly. Come on." Aya was lead away waving with Hiroshi looking on completely horror-stricken.

He led her to a small forming group of girls while they retrieved other members. Aya grinned when she saw her cousin walking towards her. "NANAMI!" The girl raised her hand in acknowledgement. Once she reached Aya she let out a huge sigh. "I don't know what those two are going to do now…"

"I expect both of our teams to use their strong and resilient power of youth and save us from the evil clutches of the other village teams!" Nanami rolled her eyes.

Eventually, the examiners were done. Standing there was a group of ten girls and six boys, including none other then Ryuu himself. The girls all giggled at the site while they were each dragged to a different team one at a time. Nanami was led away and then another person came up to grab Aya. With a bounce in her step, Aya followed him until she reached her new companions. Aya continued to smile although inside she shuddered. These two were from Kirigakure no Sato +Hidden Mist Village+ and neither of them looked like too good of fellows. To start with, both of them were a good head taller then she was. Secondly, they both were a good year older then she was. The worst part of it all though, was the fact that both of them had disturbing leers upon their faces when they caught sight of their new prisoner.

The first one stepped up to her as the man walked away. "Why hello there. Tell me, what's your name little one."

Aya gave him a forced grin. "Aya, and how about you?"

The second guy stepped up. "Quit fooling around. We can do that later once the test has started. But right now, we need to follow the bimbo and go to our starting place." The other kid ground his teeth together as he walked off. The obvious leader of the two grabbed her by the wrist. "Let's go." Aya grimaced. This was going to be a very _long_ seven days…


	12. second test part 1 chuunin part 2

Author's Note: I am ssooo sorry for taking so long to update. But this is my last month as a senior so my work keeps on piling higher and higher till I can't see the top...NW-In answer to your question...What just happened is they beat the first part of the exam easily and now it's going to be a game of 'capture the flag' basically, only with their temamates. This chapter revs up the tension a lot so I hope it has you all sweating in anticipation. I'll try to keep updating as frequently as I used to; however, I can't make any promises until the end of May when school is over. I will update this month, it'll just be a question of how much. I'm terribly sorry, but my hw has to come first :( See you all in a week or so+looks around+ I do hope my fans are still with me...

"Haru, tie a strip of cloth over her eyes."

Haru, following orders, started shuffling through his pack. "May I ask why?"

"Because then she will be less willing to try something if she doesn't know her location. For all she knows, we could perch her at the top of a cliff and she would never have the slightest clue."

"Oh, I see." The girl shuddered at the thought while Haru took out a long strip of cloth.

"We'll travel the day through, then take turns keeping watch at night. You lead, and I'll follow with the girl. We aren't at our full strength so we'll have to be careful. If need be, cloak yourself and hide and I'll follow suit. Aya's group was moved towards the northern end of the compound so that'll be the direction we'll head towards for now. You ready?" Haru nodded. "Then let's go."

Break-

_Two days into the exam-_

"Are you _sure_ you're going the right way? I could have _sworn_ we entered the forest going west and _not_ east." Nanami sighed, rolling her eyes dramatically. "Then again, you are both just two _troublesome_ boys. I doubt either of you have any sort of sense of direction. I mean, boys _do_ develop much slower then females. For all I know, neither of you even comprehend what I am saying; after all, you both look somewhat like troglodytes. Oh wait; you probably don't even know what that means. Would you like an explanation?"

"Shut the fuck up!" The boy leading her rope turned and smacked her across the face. "If I hear another word out of you, I'm going to beat you bloody."

"You do know that you have horrible grammar, don't you? Why don't you try, 'I'm going to beat you until you're bloody?' or perhaps even, 'I'm going to beat you till you bleed?' To tell you the truth I-"

"Fucking whore!" The guy lost it. He'd spent too many hours listening to Nanami's insults. He leapt atop her and started punching her as if his life depended on it. His teammate rushed over, only managing to pull him off after a few minutes of brutal torture on Nanami's end.

With a bloody smile, Nanami chuckled. "Is that all you got?"

"BITCH!" With strong arms, his teammate managed to restrain him. "I'll kill you!"

The leader of the two tightened his hold. "Now listen, Aito! We need her to pass this exam. We _cannot_ kill her."

"It doesn't mean I can't beat the fucking shit outta her!"

"That is right; however, your anger might result in her escape. She's smart, which is apparently something you've forgotten."

Aito growled. "Listen, _Aki_, I can take care of her just as well as you can!"

"If that's the case then start acting like you can!"

Aito let out a half sigh, half snarl. "Fine." Silence filled the empty gap.

"Pick her up and let's get going."

Aito went back to the smirking Nanami. His eyes narrowed as he tossed her short, lanky body over his shoulder. He started after Aki, but then came to an abrupt halt. Aki turned around and sighed. "What is it Aito?"

Aito sneered gleefully. "I have an idea."

Break-

Kichiro leapt from tree to tree, his body crouched like an animal's. It had taken him quite some time to find either of his siblings, but he'd finally managed. He honed in on the signal the demon emitted, getting closer and closer. It was the darkest of nights; the stars clouded over and no light shone through. He arrived at the campsite. There were two people around the campfire and he sensed another person up in the trees. Although Kichiro couldn't see the third person, he knew, from instinct alone, that he wasn't looking in this direction.

Kichiro instantly recognized his _brother_. The red hair in and of itself gave him away. Kichiro smirked; slowly inching towards Hiroshi's sleeping form without making a single sound. Kichiro put his face down next to his brother's and hissed out, "Awaken my brother, my _true_ brother. I have come to help set you free." Chakra surged through his hand as he held it out over Hiroshi. "The time has come. You will _live_." The unknown seal mark on Hiro's chest dimmed, some of it even disappearing into his skin. "That will do." Kichiro chuckled as he watched Hiroshi begin to turn about in a cold sweat. "Sweet dreams my dear brother, sweet dreams."

Break-

_Three days into the exam-_

"Yoku, can we do it tonight? You've made me wait three days now. I'm _not_ a patient person."

"If you remember, it takes the poison 24 hours to take effect. We can give it to her tonight, but we'll still have to wait till tomorrow night to actually do anything."

The other boy growled. "Fine; I can wait another day. But I will not wait any longer then that."

Aya listened in on their conversation with apprehensive ears. She had yet to figure what sort of seal they had put on the ropes, so she was still unable to escape. Her situation, however, seemed about to take a horrible turn. Aya had no idea what their plans were, but it did not sound like it would be good on her end. They wouldn't risk killing her. That was an automatic disqualification. What could they possibly be thinking of doing? Aya bit her lip as she continued to work on her ropes. This was going to be a problem if she didn't escape soon.


	13. the horrors of prison

Author's Note: Good Lord it feels like I've been gone forever. I am terribly terribly sorry that I have not posted since the beginning of this month. But since my senior year is now over, I promise that you will get weekly updates again:) I hope this chapter makes up for my absence +wink+ I also have an announcement to make. Now that summer has started and that I've had a couple requests for it, I will be starting the NarutoXSasuke story. Give me a couple weeks and you will see it up. Alrighty, onward with the chapter! Oh, yes, and one last thing. Due to popular demand (well, sort of) I've made a family tree of sorts to clear up any confusion everyone may have about the children and their parents.

**Family Tree**: (includes children not yet mentioned in story)

LeeXGaara—Aya and Hiroshi

GaaraXOrochimaru—Kichiro

NarutoXSasuke—Mai, Rai, and Yuu

KankuroXKiba—Haru

TemariXShikamaru—Nanami and Moe

HinataXShino—Ryuu and Shou

NejiXTenten—Riku

SakuraXChoji—Tatsuya and Ai

InoXChoji—Shun and Aoi

**WARNING**: This chapter has mature content in it. If you are the faint of heart, message me to find out what happened. PLEASE DO NOT read this if you cannot handle mature content (which means things like extreme violence, sex, and/or rape).

_Four days into the exam (nighttime)-_

Nanami felt a ripple of pain tear apart her stomach as another wave of kicks came at her defenseless form. By this time, blood was trickling down her chin from biting her lip so hard (a desperate attempt to muffle any screams she might let pass). The pain inflicted was like nothing she had ever felt before in her years as a ninja. Her hair was a matted clump, drenched with the dirt, her sweat, and her own blood. Her hands tied and legs useless, covered in bruises, one eye swollen shut, and one eye black and blue, Nanami was a mess. Aito chuckled, lifting her up by the roots of her hair. Eyes clenched tight against the immediate pain and more blood dripping from her lip, Nanami was reaching her limits. "Not so high and mighty now, are we, you little fuck?"

Nanami's bruised eye cracked open before she replied, "Go to hell." Mustering up a little strength, Nanami spat blood into his face. Aito let out a screech before tossing her to the ground.

He wiped away the blood, looking down at her. "You'll regret that." Snarling like some vicious animal, Aito bent over her and lifted her back up. "You're going to pay." In an elegant arch, Aito used his massive strength to toss her up into the air. Then in a quick movement he followed her; jumping up, positioning himself above her. A crazed smile cracked his lips before he brought his foot down sharply onto her limb. Although it was only seconds, that moment felt like an eternity to Nanami. Her thigh bone gave way with a loud crack, letting out a loud, brittle cracking noise that resounded through the clearing. Nanami's mouth opened to scream, but the pain was so intense that she couldn't even accomplish that, instead a weak cry issued from her. She ricocheted to the ground with a dull thud, no longer moving, no longer making a sound. Tears streamed down her face as she slipped into the welcoming realm of unconsciousness.

Break-

Yuu and Shun moved through the woods quickly, their prisoner tossed over Yuu's shoulder. Shun heaved a sigh. "Good thing Nanami thinks ahead. If not, I'm not sure we'd have ever been able to find her."

"You bet. Can you imagine? I mean, with the prisoner, it's already taken us four days to get to her location. And we still have to rest tonight to make sure we're ready for battle tomorrow."

"I do wonder why she thought of giving us all trackers in the first place though."

"I'm actually sort of curious myself. Oh wait!" Yuu snapped his fingers. "Her dad and mom both help with the setup of the exams. How much you want to bet that her parents gave her a few 'helping hints' before she left?"

Shun rolled his eyes. "It figures. How close are we anyways?"

"We'll set up camp in an hour and then tomorrow we attack at dawn."

Break-

Last night had been awful, but this day really took the cake. The previous evening, true to their word, her captures had forced some sort of liquid down her throat and boy did it taste something horrid. The taste, however, was not her main concern. What her issue was was the lack of strength she'd had all day. Throughout the day, her movements had been getting slower and more sluggish. By evening, her body was going numb; first her foot, then her hand, next her arm, until only her head would move. By nightfall, her captures were taking turns carting her body around. She couldn't protest, couldn't yell, couldn't look, couldn't smell. When they stopped and set up camp, she could do one thing; breathe. Her eyes, oddly enough, seemed to be glued opened; staring at the treetops and her chest fell and lowered in even breaths.

"Yoku."

"Yes, now it's run through her system. She's completely paralyzed now. Do what you will. I'm going to go out scouting, don't be as violent as you were last time. I'll have nothing left if you do. If that happens, I'll never mix the poison again." With that, Yoku stood and walked away.

"Now it's just me and you sweetie." A leer lit his face as he walked over to Aya's prone form and knelt beside her. He ran a chilled hand down her neck, feeling for the goose-bumps. "You want to know why you can't even look at me darling? Oh, wait," he chuckled, "you can't answer that. Well, I'll tell you." He slowly began taking off her shoes. "You see, Yoku's poison isn't so much a _poison_ as it is a potion. It's something he and our sensei made by themselves. This particular one, despite what you may be thinking, doesn't actually paralyze you, so much as cuts off your brain signals.

"You see, to move a muscle, you must have a connection with the brain because the brain is what actually tells it to do a particular motion." He tossed the shoes aside and then slid down her skirt, before moving to her bandages. "The potion destroys your ability to make your body do anything." He finished unwrapping her bandages and let them fall to the ground. "At least temporarily." He then moved up to her tube top. "By early morning you'll start getting back movement." At the sight of her mesh covered breasts, he began to quicken his speech. "So, in effect, you will _feel_, every, little, thing, I do, but will be unable to do a thing about it. Here, I'll show you, right over your nice pretty tattoo where you'll always remember." The boy whipped out a kunai, cutting a deep 'X' in her skin, right on top of her seal, which he had mistaken as a tattoo. "Do you like that pain?" Trickles of blood smeared down the side of her breast, dropping onto the ground in silence.

This act caused even more fear to run through Aya's system. Her panic had gradually increased as each piece of clothing came off. As he explained the poison (she refused to call it a _potion_), her horror had only doubled. Now, completely naked and bleeding, Aya felt more violated then she ever had in her whole life. Her body was bared before this beast as if she were some kind of whore; open for any punishment, any torture he might think of. The worse was only to come though.

"I hope you enjoy the show!" The boy said with a haughty grin. He lifted her hips, to what looked like a millennia to Aya. She felt his cold, sharp nails dig into her flesh. When he had gotten undressed, she didn't know. But with a quick thrust, he was inside of her, tearing her apart from the inside, making her mind scream with the pain. "Oh, you're a virgin eh? Even better! But damn, I've never seen this much blood before!" Despite his words, he continued going, his pace only causing more blood to flow. Her muscles were tight, not prepared for such an intrusion. Soon, her blood was forming a pool, soaking into the dirt. Blood of her lost virginity and blood of her torn muscles were blended together in a sick ritual, leaving Aya screaming, yelling, crying for any escape in her mind. But things didn't get better. In fact, they took a turn for the worse, when after two rounds Yoku came back, wanting his turn…

Break-

Hiroshi, Haru, and the prisoner were getting closer, Hiro could feel it. He'd always had a strange sense when his sister was near. He was never sure exactly what it was that made it so, but he was grateful for it now more then ever. It was just past midnight, and Hiro was becoming more and more anxious, he just wanted to see his sister again; safe and well.


	14. nightmare unleashed

Author's Note: Wasn't that last chapter exciting? Yay! On with the drama! I really have nothing else to say, except that I'll have the first chapter of the SasukeXNaruto side story up probably by the end of the weekend:)

Yuu and Shun came to a halt. "Shun," Yuu looked at his companion and dropped their prisoner at his feet, "you take care of her and I'll go get Nanami back."

"But-"

"This isn't an option this time Shun." Yuu grinned. "Trust me, alright? We need one of us to protect the girl. Remember, we need both Nanami and the prisoner."

Shun nodded nervously. "Alright Yuu, but be careful."

Yuu chuckled as he leaped away. "When am I not?"

The other boy frowned as he whispered to Yuu's retreating form, "All the time…"

Break-

Yuu hurdled through the last of the trees. He paused, dropping to the ground behind a bush. The clearing was empty. _'I could have sworn this is where the tracker said-'_ Yuu let out a gasp. Tied to a tree was a broken Nanami. Her hair was matted with blood while her head rested on her chest. Her leg was resting at an odd angle, and if he wasn't mistaken, that was bone. "Nanami! My god, what have they done to you?" Yuu stepped out into the clearing in a rush. Instantly hearing the noise, Nanami's head shot up. "NO! Yuu! You IDIOT! DO NOT MOVE! That is an ORDER!" The boy's feet instantly came to a stop.

"Nanami?" he whispered.

Her face was hampered with bruises. Her lips were cracked and bloody and one eye was swollen shut. "You don't understand do you?" Her voice was now a mere sickly murmur, the shouting having taken all of her strength. "The area around me is littered with traps and trip wires. If you touch a single one of them, the two of them will come running."

Anger laced through Yuu's heart. "So to get me distracted enough to come bumbling through here, they beat you up? What kind of game are they playing at?"

Nanami let out a coarse cough, grimacing in pain. "Don't get angry Yuu. If you have to fight, I'd rather you have a calm head then an irrational one." Her voice continued to get softer and even more raspy as she continued, forcing Yuu to silence himself to hear a single one of her words. "Alright Yuu," she said with much effort, "I'm going to guide you through the maze, but you must listen to _exactly _what I say." Yuu nodded. "Take one step left and two steps forward." Nanami's bruised eye narrowed in concentration. "Take one step to your right and then one step back. Good. Now take a step right, two steps forward, and one step left."

Yuu got closer and closer. He took one step right, two forward, and one ri- "NO! DON'T MOVE!" Yuu paused, his foot raised. Nanami hacked up some blood, spitting it onto the ground. "Left, _baka_!" Nanami heaved a sigh as he corrected himself and went to the left. "Now, one step forward, one step right, and one step forward." Yuu was nearly there…Yuu's ears picked up as he heard the sound of crackling leaves. Nanami looked at him in shock. "They're coming."

Break-

Hiroshi secured the prisoner, covering her, hiding her from sight. "Let's go." Hiroshi and Haru bounded off, Hiro leading the way. They had only gone a small distance when Hiro held up his hand. Like they had spoken about before, Hiro snuck out into the open first. The clearing was surprisingly empty except for a crumpled bundle across the way. Hiroshi crept closer, and when he approached, horror stole over his skin, dropping into his gut. The sprawled bundle was none other then Aya. Her filthy tube top was hastily placed on her, the mesh shirt beneath was nowhere to be found. The leg wraps she wore were tossed aside in a pile and her skirt was thrown on her without a care. Her eyes were closed and her matted hair was spread around her face. With this, Hiro felt a jolt run through his body. His eyes drifted down and his body began to violently shake.

Beneath Aya's body was an all too familiar sight. A pool of blood lay beneath her, soaking the ground, slowly being sucked into the soil. "W-what is this?" The words seem to stick in his throat and he barely managed to get out the words. It was then that Hiroshi noticed the smell; a sickening, salty, bloody smell that Hiroshi couldn't seem to place. "What is it? What is that smell?"

_'Don't you know?'_ The demon cackled in his mind. _'It's the smell of _sex_.' _Shock lasted only seconds before a deep hidden fury broke the barriers of Hiroshi's mind like a dam. The demon began to laugh in uproarious enjoyment. _'Finally! Thank you brother!' _Hiroshi's body began to convulse and his hands flew to his head. Searing pain tore through his body and he collapsed to his knees….

Break-

_Running. That was all he knew. Running. The sky was deep obsidian, just like always. The forest was close knit, wild, and dangerous, the trees crashing into one another and the brush and bramble grabbing clothes and hair. Hiroshi was running, sprinting as fast as he could. The sweat poured down his face and the fear gripped his soul. He could hear the demon approaching, laughing, mocking, cruel, a nasty creature, and he knew it was out to kill him this time. In the darkness Hiro had no idea which way he was heading, which way he was going. He was running blindly, while the deep heavy breathing seemed to close in on him. Unprepared, Hiroshi raced out of the woods and almost right off a cliff. He managed to back pedal just in time to save himself, but when he turned around, a horrific sight greeted him. 'Hello Hiroshi. Long time no see…'_

Break-

Aya wearily cracked open her eyes. Her body was throbbing from head to toe and her ripped muscles were screaming to be healed. She slowly moved her fingers, one at a time, and for the very first time, she was so very happy to see them move like that. Her eyes traveled around her and to her shock, no more then two feet away from her, Hiroshi was on his knees, gripping his hair, breathing hard, groaning, growling. Her mouth opened, but it took what seemed like hours to actually speak. "Hiro? Hiro, what's wrong?"

It seemed like hours passed before his gaze lifted to hers. She gasped in terror when she saw his face. It was twisted and pulled tight, his eyes seeming to bulge. His expression was one of bloodlust as he gazed at her. "Where are they?" he snarled out. "Where are the men that did this to you?"

Break-

_'Ta ta Hiroshi! May we not see each other again.' The image of the demon was the last thing Hiro saw before he was toppled over the cliff edge. Into darkness he fell, the sound of the demon's laughter echoing in his head. All of his senses closed in the heap of darkness, leaving him only his hearing. When he heard the first sound of cracking bone, the only left for him to do, was scream…_


	15. the land of dreams

**Please read the author's note! It has info on the chapter you may want to know beforehand!**

Author's Note: I'd like to apologize for not updating or posting up the new story. However, the last two weeks have gone a little like this: relatives, graduation party, illness. Yup, that was my life. I barely was able to get on the computer every few days just to look at my email. But things have calmed down now, so hopefully everything will stay normal. The translations of things are inbetween the + signs. Another thing about the chapter you will need to know. At the end there is a song that is sung by one of the characters. The song fits the character, but it's something you have to look at to see (if that made any sense). The other reason I chose the song is because the person who sings the song (at least the version I know) is how I envisioned her voice. That is why I reccomend that you go to my home page and pull up the site that I have posted up there with the song (it's at the bottom of my page). If you have a pop-up blocker you may have to relaunch the songs (which is right there on the page). I didn't use all the lyrics of the song becuase I didn't believe all the verses were needed. _Anyways_, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Yes, I agree with all of you, Rai is so emo...lol.

Disclaimer: The song at the end of the chapter is not mine! I do love it though!

The two captures burst into the clearing. Nanami gazed up at them and gave a slight smile. She coughed out, "Welcome back boys. Miss me that much did you?"

"Where is he?" Aito snarled. "We know he's here."

"Excellent observation." Nanami said.

The two began scanning the area. With a flash of metal, the fighting began. Kunai flew out from the trees every which way. Aki managed to dodge the barrage of kunai, but Aito found himself thoroughly pinned to one of the trees. A giant mass of Yuu's emerged from the tree line, instantly going after Aki, keeping him occupied. While that was occurring, the real Yuu stayed in the tree line. Yuu grabbed a hold of one of the strings attached to the kunai holding Aito and placed it in his mouth. **Tora, Saru, Hitsuji**. +Tiger, Monkey, Ram+. Hiraishin no jutsu +lightning rod technique+!

A bolt of electricity ran down the line and straight into Aito. Within moments, he was hanging limp in the kunai's hold. However, Yuu had no time to gloat over his glory. He was swiftly kicked out of the tree and forced to roll away as his other opponent charged after him. Yuu let out a laugh as his eyes turned a brilliant red. Things were starting to get interesting.

Break-

Aya looked into the trees when she heard the first slight noise. "NO! Haru! RUN! Take the girl and run!" Hiro grabbed a hold of Aya's limp arms and shook her with a slight whip. "Where. Are. They?"

"Who the fuck are you?"

Hiroshi turned with an inhuman snarl. "There you are." A ripple tore down Hiroshi's spine right before his flesh began to jerk. Deep throated growls continued to leave his mouth as the two youths watched in horror. His flesh molded, melded, and grew. Hiro's body was no longer his own as it transformed from a human into a monster. The two boys each let out a gasp, as the now six foot tall creature pounced at them. They didn't even have a chance to react as the beast grasped both of their throats and began tossing them around. A leg snapped. An arm shattered. Blood was flying every which way.

Aya continued to watch from her prone position on the ground as her once brother tore her captures apart. And if she didn't do anything soon, this animal that had taken over his body would kill, and Aya knew that Hiro would never be able to live with that knowledge; the knowledge that he had lost control. She just had to get up, she had to. Her muscles ached, they stretched and they pulled. Aya could feel her body tear more; she could feel the blood dripping down her legs as she sat up. She hadn't thought that there was any blood left in her to give. Arms were nearly useless as she pushed at the ground. 'Must get up. Get up Aya. You can do it. Get UP! GET UP!'

Break-

_The darkness was a giant mass of nothingness. He was suspended in the darkness of his mind, the sounds of cracking bones and chilling laughter occasional finding their way in. Everything else was a muggy, pressing silence. His head felt more and more pressure until he felt like he was going to explode. It was only when he felt he couldn't stand it any longer that the falling began yet again. Hiro's body was twisting and turning, falling further and further until he felt the icy hand of death crawl along his spine. His body though, came to an unexpected halt before gently floating down to a flat surface. _

_He slowly stood in the darkness that was vivid and bright. In a flash the darkness vanished, and momentarily he was blinded. His eyes cracked open slowly and all he gazed upon was white; nothing but an endless sea of white. The silence almost seemed deafening as the demon voice he once used to hear slowly vanished into the abyss. Spinning around, Hiro could see nothing, nothing for miles and miles and eons and eons. It was him alone in this place where time was suspended._

_For some reason, he felt his eyes close and his feet begin to move. He was running again, only this time, the feeling that filled his heart was one of happiness and elation, one of hope and anticipation. His body screeched to a halt and his eyes opened. Standing at a distance was black. No wait. Not just black, but black hair tumbled down the back of one in a pure white dress. His heart nearly stopped when the head began to turn. A bright, warm smile greeted him. Eyes dark and kind glittered. The dress flared as she spun around, her long hair dancing about her. All his worries, fears, and thoughts disappeared as her arms spread wide in open acceptance._

_His feet began moving again. He was running towards the one thing that he knew would love him and accept him unconditionally. The one person he knew understood him. The closer he got, a low wail began to sound. His attention was so focused though, that Hiro could hear none of it. He was so close. He was almost there. With the purest of grins upon his face he fell into her arms while a bright flash of light glimmered…_

Break-

Hiroshi opened his eyes. He felt heavy and laden, but that was no matter. Warmth surrounded him and he noticed that his face was pressed against someone's shoulder. Hiro slowly lifted his head. "Welcome back brother."

Break-

Kichiro walked with a slight jog, listening to the destruction his interaction had brought. A crazy smirk lit his face as he slowly got further and further away. He had been going for quite some time, when suddenly, his demon senses picked up on something. There was someone nearby. He started towards them, his curiosity piqued. He came to a halt and looked down through the trees. The girl was paying no attention to the world around her; her mind was off in some other place that no one could reach. Her eyes held a dark sadness, belaying an inner pain, an inner anguish that was crying and begging for attention. When her mouth opened though, Kichiro couldn't help but be enamored.

_We're walking in the air  
We're floating in the moonlit sky  
The people far below are sleeping as we fly_

Her voice was sweet and beautiful; however, beneath it all, the shadow on her heart was apparent, making her voice all the more desirable.

_We're holding very tight  
I'm riding in the midnight blue  
And finding I can fly so high above with you_

She wrapped her arms around herself and hugged her body tight.

_All across the world  
The villages go by like dreams  
The rivers and the hills, the forests and the streams_

Tears welled up in her eyes as she lifted her obsidian eyes to the sky.

_We're surfing in the air  
We're swimming in the frozen sky  
We're drifting over icy mountains floating by_

She fell to her knees and dropped her head, finishing off the final verse in a broken, shattered voice, one that was lost forever in the darkness.

_We're walking in the air  
We're dancing in the midnight sky  
And everyone who sees us greets us as we fly_

Kichiro was thrown out of his daze when a voice broke through the clearing. "Rai! Come on! What are you doing over there?! We have to get going if we want to make it out of the forest in time!" She shook her head and stood, wiping at her face and letting a cold, unemotional mask slide in over her face. "I'm coming Tatsuya!" She walked off, leaving behind a starving Kichiro. A snarl emitted from his throat and he bared his teeth in a manner that only demons can. "She will be _mine_."_  
_


	16. hell is over! or is it?

Author's Note: I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I left on a surprise trip last week and I didn't get home till yesterday. I also find it strange that I just randomly started getting emails about how ppl have put my stories on alert (that has never happened before...but it's cool:). +sigh+ Some of them don't review my story though, which makes me sad. Oh well, I won't beg for reviews, although I appreciate the support from those who do:) Alright, this is the last portion of this segment of the exam. It's sorta like a transition chapter and it gives a little bit of information for upcoming chapters...oohhh exciting. I'm so glad that we're finally moving onto the next part of the exam though because the biggest hunk of drama that happens in the story is post-chuunin exams. So stay tuned! See you all next chapter!

_The Final Day_

It was mid-afternoon and it seemed as if all the surviving teams were flooding out of the woods at once. Hiroshi looked over the head of his sleeping sister, who he was holding in his arms. Rai was leaning against a tree; her teammates sprawled on the ground asleep while she kept an eye on their still tied prisoner. Yuu's team looked quite the worse for wear. Yuu sat on the ground with Nanami's head in his lap while Shun kept watch over the prisoner. Yuu held a wet cloth over her forehead and eyes with one hand, and let the other one be grasped to pieces by Nanami whose leg looked like it was at an odd angle. Of course, low and behold, Ryuu was standing off by himself, obviously having completed the task required of him to pass this portion of the exam. Hiroshi shook his head and headed over to check up on his cousin, trying to keep his mind off of the limp form in his arms.

"How is she Yuu?" Hiro asked gravely as he approached. He set down Aya as gently as he could and sat at Nanami's side.

Yuu looked up at him and a flush of shame rose up over his face. He dropped his face into Nanami's shoulder and let out a sob. "I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner!"

Nanami groaned under the cloth and said through visibly clenched teeth, "Yuu, if I have to hear this one more time, I'm going to get Moe to come over and beat you up for me. There was nothing," she let out a pained pant before finishing, "you could have done, so please stop crying. You're going to make Hiro think you're a pussy."

Yuu instantly shot up at that remark. He wiped at his face and grinned at Hiroshi. "Nanami will be better once some damn medic nins show up. I've been waiting here for a whole day. They should have been here waiting for us."

Hiroshi shrugged. "There's not much we can do other then wait. If any of our teammates stray off, we may be disqualified for not all being together."

Suddenly, as if from no where, Ryuu appeared next to them. His face was as unreadable as ever, his eyes still covered by the goggles. He tilted his head and looked down at Aya. "Is she doing alright?"

Hiroshi looked up at him curling his lip. "What does it matter to you? You don't seem to care much about anyone other then yourself."

One of Ryuu's eyebrows shot up and he dropped into a crouch next to Aya's sleeping figure. "And how do you figure that?"

Hiro narrowed his eyes the closer he got to Aya. "You train alone. You get special privileges that put you a step ahead of everyone else. You don't have any friends."

Ryuu let out a deep chuckle. "You don't know the half of it. I train alone because that was the way my life was dictated. You think you have it bad being the Kazekage's son. But take a look outside the realm of your own world for once. I've had two different families out to make me the greatest warrior since the moment I began walking. I never got the chance to have friends like you Hiroshi. I never once got to train at the academy. And for some reason you think that because I don't have a team that I have it easy. Well, unlike all of the other captives, they had teammates coming to rescue them. They didn't have to worry about actually escaping like I did. So before you go on making assumptions like you do, ask first."

Hiroshi loosened up at Ryuu's statement and scoffed. "Fine then, why do you where those fucked up goggles?"

Ryuu let out a deep throated laugh that stirred Aya a bit and made her roll onto her side. "You're just like a woman."

"Oh, shut up! Well, you gonna show and tell then?"

Ryuu's bright white teeth opened into a grin. "I can't right now. It's too sunny right now."

"What?"

"You see. Like other Aburame clan members, my eyes are very much like an insect. They are extremely sensitive to natural light. This typically wouldn't be _too_ much of a problem; however, since I inherited the Hyuuga's Byakugan, my eyes are twice as sensitive. If I were to take off these goggles, I would probably go blind within the hour."

Yuu's mouth dropped open. "No shit?"

Nanami gave Yuu's hand a fierce squeeze in reprimand, causing him to jump. "You boys are all idiots."

It gradually began to get darker and darker. Yuu looked up at the sky. "I can't believe out of all those teams we were the three that made it."

Hiroshi grinned. "Yeah."

Yuu saw this and gave a sly smile. "I told you Hiro! Our love was so strong that fate led us to come out on top together!"

Hiroshi nodded for a second, but instantly stopped. His face flushed a bright pink and he began to sputter. "I-I told you! No! Not gay!"

Yuu sniggered. "Too afraid to admit it still I see. It's alright. I'll get you one of these days darling. Just wait and see."

Once midnight hit, the proctors and medics began appearing rapidly, one right after the other. The prisoner's, once accounted for, were released. Nanami was quickly carried off by the medics. The medics came over to Hiroshi who quickly moved in front of his sister. One of the nins gave him a look. "Well, is she hurt or not boy?" Hiro shook off the 'boy' insult and spoke calmly, "I'd like to request that a female medic care for my sister." The medic grumbled all the way to his companions. Shortly afterwards a woman appeared. She gave Hiroshi a warm smile.

"So let's see what we've got here. Let's go over to that tree so we can get some privacy shall we?"

Hiro picked up his sister and carried her to the appointed tree. Once the medic began the examination, he turned and gazed off, trying to ignore the guilt slowly engulfing him. Why couldn't he have been there? Why couldn't he make it in time? Were those boys dead? Had he beaten two defenseless people to a pulp? He hadn't protected. He had killed. How would he ever be able to atone for making up one's mistake with murder? How could he have let this happen?

"Attention! Attention everyone! I'm pleased to inform you, well the ones of you that can hear me that you ten have all made it to the final round. The selection process has been done at random. As you all well know, you all have one month to prepare yourselves. Now where was that list? Uh, hello!? Who made the matches list? Okay…People! Where the hell is that list!?"

A young chuunin ran up to her side with a flinch. "I'm sorry madam. We were still collecting names of the winners. We only just finished the selec-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever just give me the paper." The woman ripped the paper out of the boy's hand before looking back at the remaining contestants. She cleared her throat and looked at the eight still standing. "The fights will go as followed:

Akimichi Tatsuya vs. Haru of Suna

Akimichi Shun vs. Nara Nanami

Hyuuga Riku vs. Aya of Suna

Aburame Ryuu vs. Uchiha Rai

And the final battle will be Uchiha Yuu vs. Hiroshi of Suna"

Many of the contestants, Tatsuya and Riku especially, were grinning at their opponent choice. Some, like Ryuu and Hiroshi, were looking at their challenger and trying to asses what would come of the match. Then there some like Rai and Shun, who felt absolutely horrified by their match up. Shun stared off in shock, muttering 'oh crap' to himself. Rai on the other hand, closed her face into an emotionless mask and walked away, the only thing going through her mind being, 'I can't, I can't, I can't.' She swiftly passed by where Aya was resting and the girl cracked open an eye. Aya was an excellent observer and reading Rai was like reading a book. She was obviously fidgety and worried about something to deal with her match. And Aya was sure that her hunch was right. She just had to confirm it and she would too, even if she had to drag Rai off, strap her down, and force her to talk; however, that wouldn't be happening for a while. Aya still couldn't feel her legs …


	17. reunited

Author's Note: I think this may be the longest chapter I've had in a while. Oohh...I think you all will like this one:) Kichiro is back to wreck havoc! Shh...don't tell +wink+ Yes, he is called a 'man' because remember, he matured faster then his siblings. I have discovered that I hate not having two or three chapters written a head of time like I normally do. This would be the reason why it took a little while to get this particular chapter up. I had to do a bit of brain storming you see, not to mention I went on vacation and we just recently had a family crisis. So yeah. Anyways. I worked hard on this chapter so I hope you like it! See you all next week!

Rai sat in her room, gazing out her window. She sighed and reached beneath her bed. Laying open the book on her lap she began to read. She hadn't gotten far when the door to the house creaked open and the sound of laughter filled the house. Rai heard the yip of Kijin and felt a swell of surprise. Kijin barely tolerated the family; Mai must have a friend, one that her fox actually likes. "Hey Rai, we're going to the Medic Academy so I can show her around. Why don't you come with?"

Rai's brows knit together and she set her book down and headed towards the kitchen. "Who are you talking about Mai?" The girl was turned towards the kitchen sink, eyes staring out the window. Her outfit consisted of a bright green miniskirt and tube top with orange high heels. Waist length hair flowed around her as she turned and smiled. Two pairs of black eyes stared at each other. One pair was bright and alive, grinning with hard earned intelligence. The other pair stared back at the other, burning with hidden hatred. The one standing before her had walked up to the one person she wanted most but couldn't have and calmly began to win him over. And now she was befriending her sister, one of the only people she'd ever been able to get close to. A flare of anger, envy, and jealousy slashed through Rai. "No Mai, It's alright. I have to start training anyways."

Kijin's ears perked up and his clear blue eyes pierced her soul. However, he kept his head down and just continued to give her an intent look. Aya gave Rai a warm smile. "You sure? Come on my youthful companion! It will be great fun!"

Rai's teeth ground together in irritation. Despite this, her reply was calm and tempered. "No, it's quite alright. If I have time, I'll meet up with you guys later."

Mai shrugged. "Suit yourself. Just don't stay out too late. You missed dinner last night. Both father and dad noticed your absence. And you know Yuu will pester you if you're gone a second time."

Rai nodded and watched them walk out. She stalked back to her room and swiped her kunai pouch off the couch. She scrubbed her face, unwilling to let the frustrated tears fall. She ran a hand through her short lofts and left the house, beginning the long walk to the Hyuuga household. Despite his cocky nature there were some things Rai liked about the Hyuuga boy. One of these being that if she was ever in a mood (depressed, angry, or in any way not her usual emotionless self) he didn't ask questions. He respected her privacy and her skills as a ninja, which was very rare from him. She didn't always add Tatsuya into training because he was always in her business, never leaving her alone. Besides, he had plenty of relatives and siblings to train with; the Akimichi clan was pretty big these days.

Rai turned into an alleyway (a shortcut) and shivered as a cool wind brought out goosebumps on her skin. A finger ran down her ear and she whipped around to find empty space. She began walking again. A shadow slivered down the wall and suddenly, as if from nowhere, yet everyone, a man appeared. His long, silken, black hair fell freely to his elbows. A leer lit his sculpted face and his cat eyes glittered with mischievousness. "Hello there, Uchiha Rai. It's a pleasure to meet you." His voice was like silk, gliding off his tongue like some secret seduction. Rai felt a tingle run down her spine; her body jerking to the sound.

Her eyes narrowed slightly and her uninterested voice floated past her lips. "Am I supposed to know you? Sorry I'm kind of in a hurry so I'll be heading out now." Even though her words were strong, her body froze as the man slowly glided over to her side.

"Oh, but I think you'll want to know who I am." He stepped right up to her, till his body stood flush against hers. He leaned his head down to her face and whispered softly in her ear, "Everything you desire," he pulled some of her soft hair into his hand, "freedom, power, friendship…love…can all be yours Rai. I can give you everything and more." He ran a hand down her neck and a chilled, almost painful feeling swept through her. "Just think on it. I'll be back." He seemed to morph back into the shadows before disappearing like some strange creature of the night.

Rai stood in shock for several minutes before her body began to move again. "W-what the hell was that? Who the hell does that freak think he is?!" Rai stopped her rant and began to shake; her composure was at its brink. _'Must go fight.'_ Rai ran the rest of the way to Riku's house.

She took a deep breath and gave the door one swift knock. Hyuuga Neji opened the door and gave her a penetrating look. "Riku!" he called out. The quick sounds of footsteps filled the house as Riku raced to the front door. He looked at his partner with a lifted eyebrow. "I thought it would be good to train for the finals." Even though her voice was back to its cool, calm self, Riku could see the slight twitches her body her body was making, the odd shaking of her hands. "I'll go grab my stuff." He came back out moments later. "Alright, let's go." They ran to the training grounds in silence. Once there, Rai turned to look him in the eye. "Don't go easy on me."

Riku's face lit with a smirk as his Byakugan activated. "You ready to get your ass handed to you?"

Break-

It was already a thirty minute battle and neither had won yet; however, at this particular moment, Riku had found a slight opening in her defense. He ran towards her, aiming his palm towards her neck. She realized his intention a fraction of a second too late and she found herself flying backwards from the force. She rolled to a stop and lay there. Riku's Byakugan faded as his partner started to push herself up. She was on her hands and knees, shaking from head to toe. Riku scoffed at her. "I didn't use chakra, that shouldn't have felt that _that_ bad."

Rai clenched her teeth, head downcast. "Just, h-help me up would you?"

Riku gave an obvious roll of the eyes whilst he took a hold of her arm. He pulled her up but was immediately forced to catch her limp form. "What the hell is wrong with you Rai?" It was then Riku examined her neck. "What the fuck is that thing?" Riku held up her barely conscious form with one arm and used his over hand to skim over her neck. Her body flinched at the touch and she blearily opened an eye. "Don't touch it, it hurts." Riku looked with disgust at the blood smeared on his fingers. "No shit?" Bending over, Riku picked up Rai fully, ignoring her slight protest. "Come on. Time for a checkup."

Break-

"It's really nothing to serious. Riku, if you hadn't hit it her body wouldn't have reacted that way. In fact, it probably wouldn't have bled at all."

Rai looked at Tsunade. "So what is it?" She then proceeded to run a finger over a black handprint that seemed to be tattooed on her skin.

Tsunade lifted an eyebrow. "You don't know?"

"Uh…no. Should I?"

Tsunade coughed. "Well, uh, let me explain something to you then. Way back before the villages were formed the people of this world mainly lived in tribes. Each tribe was very territorial (not that we don't still have that problem now a days). Women at the time also had fewer rights then they do now. Women were akin to property."

Riku smirked. "Now that's my type of world."

Both Tsunade and Rai glared at him before Tsunade continued with a sigh. "Well, claiming a woman was really an issue of pride at the time. So the men created the marking process for two main reasons. 1-The mark would tell off other suitors. And 2-It would tell enemy captures who they were dealing with should anything happen to the woman. Each mark had its own unique characteristic, whether color, shape, or size. The warriors most well known would have marks that others would fear and so on."

Rai stared at Tsunade, her insides bubbling with irritability. "So basically each guy had their own mark telling the others, she's mine?"

"Yes, that's how it _was_. But since people have become a lot more community oriented depending on village, the need for markings died, along with the belief in women being more worthless then dirt. The marking fad hasn't necessarily died; its purpose has just changed a bit. Now some couples, although it's pretty rare now, when they completely trust each other will show their eternal love by marking each other."

Riku burst into laughter. "What have you been _doing_?"

Rai smacked his shoulder. "I have no lovers of any kind."

Tsunade gave a strange look. "That's odd because typically both parties have to want it, although it's not _necessarily_ required." She shook her head. "Don't let this weigh too heavily on you. I'll try to find a way to remove it, but until then just try to ignore it. It really doesn't do anything, it's just a mark. However, it's meant to be a reminder, so don't let it play a psychological trick on you. Although, may I ask who did this? Not many people remember how to do these marks. I don't want you to feel unsafe when it may just be some joke."

Rai looked out the window behind Tsunade's head. "I couldn't tell you. I've never seen him before and he didn't tell me his name."

Tsunade laced her fingers beneath her chin. "Okay then, just don't let anyone touch it till I can figure something out alright? The mark is only meant to be touched by the one who created it. Come back in a week okay? I'll try to work this out by then."

Rai nodded and stood to leave. Riku followed behind her, chuckling. "Wait till Tatsuya hears about this."

Rai turned on Riku. "No, Riku, you are not going to tell him or anybody else for that matter. You hear? I don't need everyone in town giving me strange looks. If you are really my teammate you'll respect my wishes not to have others find out about this."

Riku mumbled a dissatisfied 'fine' while they continued walking. They cut a path through the woods, forcing Rai to stray closer to Riku's side. She wasn't sure how well she was feeling about being by herself anymore. "You won't have to have to worry about that anymore love. But first I must punish this _filth_ for placing his hand upon you." The silken voice crawled over her skin, making her shiver. Her head turned along with Riku's who was lifting his eyebrows at the man. The man held out a hand to Rai. "Now come, I don't want you to be harmed while we settle this matter." Rai unintentionally found herself walking towards the man, whose voice was so calm and welcoming that she felt hypnotized.

Riku placed a firm hand on her arm, his eyes now narrowed into the Byakugan. "Rai, there's something not right about this guy. Get behind me. He wouldn't want you caught in the crossfire now _would he_?" Riku sneered, staring straight into the other's cat-like eyes.

She didn't understand why, but for some reason she couldn't make herself join the fight, even when she noticed Riku start to lose. Her teammate was covered in dirt and bruises, blood dripping from his mouth, nose and various cuts by the time he turned to her. "Get out of here Rai! Now! Go get help! Don't you dare let this guy catch you!" But that wasn't needed. Rai turned to see her sister and Aya stepping out onto the path.

Mai crunched her nose in repugnance. "Who the hell are you fighting Riku? He's beating your ass and I'd prefer not to have to clean up your sorry excuse for a body any more then I have to."

Riku snorted. "I appreciate your gallant offer, but I think I'd rather keep my pride then have _you_ fix me up."

Aya walked over to Riku and tapped him on the shoulder. "While you go apologize to Mai, I will handle this. Now please, my youthful friend, I will gladly take your place in battle."

"Aren't you the one that called me an asshole the last time we spoke?"

"Oh, details! Now please, if you don't mind." Aya grabbed a hold of Riku's shirt and pushed him right over and nearly into Mai's arms. Sand began to seep from hidden pockets on Aya's outfit as she tilted her head and grinned at her opponent. "State your business! I'd prefer to not hurt you, but if I must I will!"

A malicious grin spread over his face. "Tell me dear sister of mine. How have you been?"


	18. unite or fall

Author's Note: It's been a while, hasn't it? However, I think it's worth it because this is quite a long chapter:) So let's see how you all like it. Oh yes, I have a question for all of you. This is more for the people who read the first installment, Devil in the Sand. Who reads doujinshi? And who thinks a doujinshi version of Devil in the Sand would be a cool thing? My friend is a good drawer and we were thinking of combining our talents to create that. Just tell me what you think in the reviews or if you really want to you can message me. Your feedback on this idea is much appreciated! Thank you all for your continual support!

A giggle erupted from Aya. "I'm sorry, but I only have one brother and he is currently not here."

The other stuck out his lips in a fake pout as his eyes continued to glitter with malice. "Oh, you don't remember your dear old brother? I'm surprised. I thought I had actually made some sort of an impression on you two mongrels while I was there. Here then, lets see if I can refresh your small memory capacity. Do you recall a day, some 12 years ago, we were going to be leaving for Konoha that day? You and Hiroshi were so very angry with me because I had the audacity to tell your dearest Papa your hiding place. Oh come now, you can't tell me you don't even remember that much."

Aya stood staring at him. Her eyes widened for a moment and then the sand around her began to fall. "K-Kichiro?"

A laugh burst from him as his lips lifted into a sneer. "Now I see you're remembering. Tell me, how has the family been? Well I hope, especially after those _minor_ mishaps during the exams."

Mai looked at Aya curiously. "What is he talking about Aya? Is he really your brother?"

"Oh! You've never told any of your friends about me have you? A shame, really. You don't tell many secrets do you Aya. She doesn't even know about what happened during the exam."

Aya's hands shook as she clenched them tight. "Shut up! You abandoned your family! Besides what would _you _know about the exams, you weren't there?"

An eyebrow lifted. "Quite the contrary, most of the events that happened during that lovely week were because **of **_**me**_"

Aya's usual calm was beginning to crumble and all the others were staring at her in astonishment as she yelled at him. "That's a lie! Y-you couldn't have! Hiroshi freaked out because of the state he found me in, nothing more!"

Kichiro chuckled. "Keep lying to yourself. But even you know that the seal on Hiroshi is fading fast. You've seen it. And _I _was the one that weakened it."

Aya rushed at him, sand flying around her. "SHUT UP!" The scream erupted from her as the sand flew at him, snapping at his skin like a whip. A blur was all the others could see of the two fighters, Aya's sand was in a frenzy and Kichiro was dodging every granule of it. Riku was watching the fight with his Byakugan and it wasn't until Rai activated the sharingan did she begin to catch their movements. After a few minutes, Kichiro grew tired of the battle and he appeared before Aya, kicking her solidly in the stomach and causing her to collapse. Mai gasped in horror as he lifted her up and turned her back to his chest.

"Now, you are at my mercy." Aya's almond shaped eyes widened into glassy pools of horror. "Yes, recall the exams; every…little…detail: the slide of their hands," Kichiro ran his palms up her arms; dragging his fingers over her arms, which caused tears to well up in the girl's eyes, "their breath," Kichiro blew softly on her neck and a tear slid down her face, "and their lips on your neck." He brushed the slightest of touches upon her neck with his lips.

Aya shrieked, turning in his arms, and punching him in the chest with a sand covered fist. He flew backwards, but quickly stood with a smirk. "You will _never_ be my brother." Aya's voice had turned cold.

Kichiro leered at his sister. "I never wanted to be. Especially not with that repulsive thing you call a father hanging around all the time."

A battle cry emitted from Aya's lips as she charged. But her efforts were useless; Kichiro reacted quicker then she could ever anticipate, smacking her across the face with such a force that she fell to the earth with a 'thud'. Kichiro laughed and called across the clearing. "She will always hide things from you Uchiha! She will never truly trust you or be your true friend!" In an instant he was again standing in front of Rai. He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. He whispered in her ear, so soft only she could hear. "Remember what you have seen here. I can give you _everything _you've always wanted. You see the power I possess." He ran a hand over the black print on her neck eliciting a shiver from the girl. "I want _you_ Rai. I want you by my side. Think on it for a while and I'll be back." Leaning down, he kissed her full on the mouth before disappearing into the darkness like a shadow of the night.

The others seemed to have not noticed this encounter, for they were now huddled around Aya worriedly. The black haired beauty stood up with a wobble and shook out her hair. "Don't worry my friends! I'm fine!" But the others could see it was a false bravado. Eyes turned to ones of seriousness as she looked at the three. "But please, don't mention this meeting to anybody. I can't tell you what this would do to my family. My poor papa wouldn't be able to take it, and my brother and daddy already have so much on their hands. Please, I'm begging you to keep this all quiet!"

With a sigh, Riku and Mai nodded. Rai felt her teeth grinding together. It was always Aya. Even when something happened to her, it ended up being all about Aya. All about _that girl_. But Kichiro, he had actually wanted _her_, Uchiha Rai, not Mai, not Aya, _her_. She knew it was wrong to think that way, but the hot, boiling anger and the fierce loneliness growing inside of her screamed at her to say 'yes'. Rai shook her head as she stormed off through the woods and towards home.

Break-

Mai continued to gaze intently at Aya as they walked back to town. A freshly healed Riku grudgingly headed back towards his home, leaving his mind filled with unanswered questions. Kijin, tired from the days events went home for a nice rest. However, Mai was more persistent and had had just about enough. With a stride she walked in front of her companion and stopped. "First of all, why doesn't everyone know that you have another brother? Secondly, why the hell isn't he living with your family? And more importantly, what the _hell_ was he talking about that was making you freak out so much?" Aya tried to walk around, but Mai cut her off. "No, you are not going to run away from your problems. If there's one thing I know you would never allow _me_ to do, it would be to run away from my problems."

Black eyes stared at Mai, sadness etched in every corner. "Sometimes, there are things best left alone."

But Mai cut off her escape again. "No! You are going to tell someone about all this, because no one should have to carry so many burdens alone. Now spill, because I'm not letting you go home until you do."

Aya sighed. "Fine, come with me, we'll talk about this in private." They walked into a dark and deserted alley and sat down, leaning against a wall. "A long time ago, my family consisted of five members; Sabaku no Gaara, Rock Lee, Hiroshi, myself, and Kichiro. Hiroshi, Kichiro, and I are triplets, just like you and your siblings. However, we didn't necessarily have a peaceful coexistence. Hiroshi and I were really close. I'm really close to papa and Hiroshi is really close to daddy, but Kichiro was never close to anyone. I don't really remember much of him, but I do remember how much he absolutely _loathed_ everyone, my papa in particular. When we were four, we came to Konoha for our fourth birthday party. That night, Kichiro disappeared and we discovered something I would prefer never to have to think about. My daddy used to be a Jinchuuriki; basically, he was host to a demon.

"He wasn't freed of the demon until about 2 years after we were born. Since he still possessed the demon when we were conceived, a sand demon just like his was born within both Kichiro and I. On our fourth birthday, Tsunade sealed our demons; however, the seals, we discovered later on, are based a lot on will. Hiroshi's demon is a lot stronger willed then mine is. I easily tune my demon out, but Hiro can't. Thus, when Hiroshi found me in the woods as I was, his demon easily took control because he was blinded by rage." Aya turned and looked at Mai. "Please don't speak a word of this to Yuu. If my brother ever wants anyone to know, I want him to be able to do it himself."

Mai let out a rush of air. "I hate leaving my brother in the dark about something like that, but as your friend, I respect your wishes to give Hiroshi the chance. But if they get in too deep and Hiroshi doesn't confess, I tell you now, despite his stupidity, Yuu _is_ my brother and I will never place him in harms way."

Aya lifted an eyebrow. "I doubt Yuu would be the one in danger. Trust me; you don't know how these demons work. I do."

Mai nodded. "Fair enough. But you haven't answered my other question. Why were _you_ freaking out?"

Tears welled up again and Aya looked up at the stars. "I'd hope you'd forget that. During the second part of the exam, uh, you know how teammates got traded as prisoners. Well, I was one of them and I found t-that my years of training have not been sufficient at all."

Sharp blue eyes were beginning to narrow. "What do you mean?"

"I wasn't able to escape in time. They forced me to drink a drug that paralyzed me and then, after it took effect, t-they raped me, both of them, repeatedly." Tears were flowing quickly down her face. "I can't get their faces out of my dreams. I just see them again and again and again."

"You've _got_ to tell someone about this! Why the hell have you, your brother, or for that matter, that damn medic ninja who checked you, reported this! That's just outrageous!"

"Both of them are dead, both of the boys are dead. Hiroshi beat them up too badly. By the time the medic ninjas found them, they were already dead. We made the medic ninja swear to keep this confidential. I didn't want to make a huge fuss when both of them were dead and I discovered I wasn't pregnant. No one would ever look at me the same way again. I was too weak to defend myself. I-I just _can't_. I can't bear seeing my papa and daddy's faces if they were to know."

Mai hugged the now sobbing girl close to her. "You have nothing to be ashamed of! Those boys got what they deserve! And you are _not_ weak! You are here, weeks later and already going on with your life. There are girls that are raped that _never_ mentally recover. You are a strong person Aya and don't let anyone make you think otherwise!"

The smaller girl tossed her arms around the blonde's shoulders and dug her face into her neck. "T-thank you, but please, please don't tell anyone, I don't want anyone telling me I'm spoiled goods or something."

Mai rolled her eyes. "Yeah, as if someone like you couldn't pick up half the guys in this entire village. Now come on, why don't we go get some dinner and get your mind off of this shit? My treat."

Aya sniffled and rubbed her nose. "But isn't it too late?"

Mai's mouth opened and musical laughter fell from her lips. "Heaven's no! Haven't you ever heard of Ichiraku's Ramen?"

Break-

Mai and Aya were sitting quietly at the counter of Ichiraku's Ramen. Aya slurped up her ramen, her legs swinging back and forth like a small child's. The blonde smirked at her companion, glad to finally hear laughter from her once more. The cloth covering the entrance was pushed back and a tall boy with dark blue hair stepped into the stand. Gulping down her bite, Aya turned and gave him a heart-felt smile. "Ryuu! How did you make it out of your house? From what I hear, you rarely leave the compound."

Mai looked over at Aya, quirking an eyebrow. "You guys know each other?"

Ryuu walked over and sat on the stool next to Aya. "Indeed. We met before the exams began. Needless to say, she's the only woman I have met who hasn't stared at me like I'm some foreign object to be either kissed, tested upon, or torn apart limb from limb."

Aya giggled, looking over at Mai. "Even you Mai?"

The girl snorted. "_Right_…I think not. The day Ryuu and myself date is the day the world as we know it comes to an end."

"You two aren't friends then?"

"I wouldn't quite say that. Ryuu and I have only talked on a couple of occasions and the two of us just don't really see eye to eye."

Aya's small mouth formed an 'o' as she turned back to Ryuu. "So what brings you out here at this time of night?"

"I could ask you the same thing. My parents keep a pretty tight leash on me, due to the way their families are, but occasionally, at night, my parents will let me go out and do whatever I wish. And ramen seemed like a good idea."

"Hey Ryuu?" Aya looked at him and gave him a big grin.

His eyebrows fell into a suspicious line but his lips twitched with a smile. "Yes?"

"Since it's night time, can we see your eyes?"

Ryuu gave an exasperated sigh. "Alright." Ryuu grabbed a hold of the goggles and pulled them off. He opened his eyes to two gasps. Both eyes were pure white, just like the Byakugan; however, in the center of each eye there was a darker undertone, as if someone had painted the other side of his eye black. He smirked. "You'll want to see it with the Byakugan activated." Veins popped out on the sides of his eyes and oddly, the center of his eyes bled black, along with the veins on his eyes. "It's a side effect of having the bugs living in me."

Aya let out an excited squeal. "That is so fucking cool! Too bad my eyes aren't as cool as that. Mine are just a plain ugly black." Aya scrunched her face up and stuck out her tongue.

Mai swatted her on the back. "Oh shut up!"

Aya grinned at her companion, but her gaze quickly drifted to the sky. "It's getting pretty late, we should head home. Hiro will be worried if I don't come home soon."

Mai rolled her eyes, setting down some money. "Alright, let's get you home then."

Ryuu stood. "I'll accompany you." He touched Aya's elbow, so he could help her down, and was surprised to find her jerking her arm away in earnest.

A glimpse of fear ran across her face, before quickly being covered with her smile. "It's alright Ryuu; you don't have to be so gentlemen-like around me. I'm from a family of basically all men." He narrowed his eyes, but didn't comment. Aya hopped down from the chair and turned to Mai. "You ready?"

Mai nodded, joining the other two on the ground. They set off for Nanami's house first, where Aya was staying. Ryuu put his goggles back on while they walked and Aya quickly started up a conversation with her companions. It wasn't that long of a time before they reached the Nara residence. Hiroshi was sitting on the step leading to the front door, his head resting in his hands. When he looked up and saw his sister, his whole face lit up. He stood in time to catch her petite form which she launched into his arms. Aya huddled close to his form, the unnoticed tension in her frame disappearing. The red-head's gaze fell upon Ryuu who responded with a lift of the head. An unidentified emotion crossed Hiro's face and in the dark neither Ryuu nor Mai could discern the secrets hidden in its depths. Aya turned in her brother's arms and waved at the others. "Thanks for taking me out Mai. I'll see you tomorrow! And Ryuu, thanks for walking me home! You should come by more often; we'd love to have you!" With that last comment, the girl grasped her brother's hand in a tight grip and dragged him back the house. Mai and Ryuu looked at each other for a brief moment.

The boy's mouth opened before hers could. "I'll walk you home. It's only polite." Mai snorted, but didn't protest any more then that.

Break-

Rai gazed into her mirror, raw fury bubbling in her veins. Her emotions were in an uproar and strange visions kept tearing at her mind. _Ryuu grazed her arms with his hands and proceeded to bend down and lightly kiss her lips. He tilted his head to the side and gave her a curious look that soon turned to disgust. Dropping her arms, he turned and walked over to Aya who wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled infectiously. While tears began to stream down Rai's face, strong arms wrapped themselves about her waist and a sweet, silken whisper found her ear. "I'll be back for you."_ Rai stared at her image in the mirror, running a hand across the black handprint. Ryuu would never love her, why would he, when he had girls like Mai and Aya? What Rai saw in the mirror at that moment, a girl that was so obsessed with a person that she would go willing with some stranger, looked absolutely hideous to the glazed obsidian eyes. Hot, salty tears spilled from her eyes as they narrowed in pure loathing. Letting out a tremulous cry, Rai used her fist to smash the mirror in front of her.

Shards of glass fell around her in a spiraling mass, cutting a nice gash across her face. Still unsatisfied, Rai ripped the remainder of the mirror from above her dresser and proceeded to smash in into the nearest wall. Blood dripping down her fist and down her face she fell to her knees and gripped her head, Kichiro's and Ryuu's voices drifting in and out of her mind, one with the promise of pain and one of love. "STOP IT! STOP IT!" Rai pounded her fists upon the ground. "S-shut up. S-shut the fuck up."

Another voice drifted into her thoughts and the sound of a door opening tore her mind away from her breakdown. "Rai! What the hell is going on?" A pair of hands pulled her up and turned her around. A pair of piercing blue eyes met her black ones. "What was all that yelling about? Did someone attack you? Why are you crying? Why is your hand and face all bloody?" Rai struggled against his hold trying to pull away, but he held her fast and pulled her into a hug instead. "You can tell me you know; if there's something going on." Rai shook her head quickly from side to side. She gave up her struggles and fell into his hug.

"Don't tell anyone what you saw here. Not even dad and father. It's nothing, Yuu. Don't worry about it; I just dropped my mirror when I was trying to move it. I yelled cause it broke and cut me a bit. Nothing more, got it?"

Yuu looked through his black locks down to her averted face. He was worried, but helplessness pulled at his insides. What could he do if she wouldn't let him help? Rai, the sister who never complained, the sister who never showed emotion, not since she was young anyway, the time when she slowly began pulling away from everyone. Yuu closed his eyes and hugged her tighter because deep inside he knew this was the only comfort he'd ever be able to give her. And that fact slowly ate away at him, the fact that his sister would never open up to him despite how much he cared for her, the fact that she would always be alone, always alone.


	19. finals have come

Author's Note+whistle+ so yeah, it's been like a month and a half since I last updated. You can't _really _blame me though +puppy dog look+. First of all the last three weeks or so have been a pain because I just moved into college a few weeks ago so I've had a whole bunch of crap going on. The main problem though, is that writing this chapter was ridiculously hard. It was like pulling teeth from a rampaging Hippo. I've literally spent _weeks_ trying to get this chapter out onto paper. Hopefully though, now that I'm at the Chuunin exams I will be able to write easier. Thank you all for waiting so patiently while I dawdled away trying to write this damn thing!

_"Grab a hold of my hand. Take it Rai. You will be happy. I can give you everything. Just say yes..."_

_Rai stared at the hand, images of Ryuu flashing through her head. She _loved_ him. Yet, he would never love her would he? The yellow eyes glowing above her seemed to project the exact image she feared; Ryuu kissing and caressing her, then dropping her arms and walking to Mai and Aya. Those two...why were they always in the way of everything she wanted? When she looked back at the eyes they were a pale green, warm and inviting. With a smile, he leaned in towards her. "Just say yes..."_

Awaking with a start, Rai slowly sat up in her bed, rubbing at her eyes furiously. This was not the first time she had had dreams such as that one this month. Ever since that blackened hand print had appeared on her neck, these dreams had continually haunted her every step. And the dreams were the same every time. Ryuu would be giving her all the love she could ever want; however, in the end he would turn away from her, leaving her cold and alone. But then, that man would appear, and all her feelings of abandonment would vanish, for he offered her _everything_. She didn't know what to think. Would this man, would Kichiro really give her what she desired? And what would Ryuu _really_ do if he discovered her true feelings? The two of them weren't really around each other all that often. Aya was the main woman in his life now. How could she dream of competing with her? Ryuu had openly accepted the black-haired Suna warrior into his life. If not out with Mai or her brother, Aya was around Ryuu, who seemed to be out of the compound more and more often lately. Rai never had a chance.

She stood from her bed and walked across the hall. She glanced into Mai's room and then into Yuu's room. They would never understand. They were both drifting away from her and neither of them seemed to care or notice. Mai was either at the Medic Academy or hanging out with Aya and Yuu was always chasing after Hiroshi. That left her and her alone with dreams of a man that wanted to _own _her. It had been a couple weeks since the incident and Tsunade had yet to find a way to get rid of the handprint. She had tried several times, but to no avail. The strongest ninja in Konoha could not help her. Shaking her head, Rai headed back to her bedroom and stared out the window, irritated and having another sleepless night.

Break-

Tsunade gazed at the book in front of her unseeing. She just didn't understand it. Why was that damn handprint not coming off? She had tried everything she could think of. Just the chakra alone keeping the handprint in place was astounding. And she was betting anything that Rai didn't even realize it. Whoever had cast that mark was amazingly powerful. Hell, she wasn't even sure if she was ever going to be able to remove it. Rai may have to live with the mark forever, which was increasingly becoming a problem ever since her parents had taken notice to it. Tsunade had assured the two of them that she was putting all her effort into it. But what would they say if she told them it was a futile effort? That the only way she could see the mark being removed was if the man came back and took it off himself? She highly doubted that explanation would go over too well, especially when her parents were a hotheaded blond and a strict, raven haired exile.

Standing with a grunt, the fifth began to pace her office. Shizune was off at home, eating probably for the first time in a couple days (she too had been working endlessly to try to find a solution to the problem). Not only did they have this to deal with, but the Chuunin exams were less then two weeks away. Luckily for Tsunade though, she had many people working on the preparations, so her work for the event had been greatly reduced. However, she still had to oversee everything and make sure the event was going as planned. As she passed the desk, she picked up the most recent overview of how the exams would proceed. It was so strange to think that this set of exams was going the same way as the third's final Chuunin exams. It was in Konoha with the Kazekage arriving, and to top it off the children competing all were related to the fighters from the previous exam. At least this time they knew Orochimaru was dead as were a good portion of the Akatsuki members. Their numbers had dwindled over the years and as far as she knew, they only had four surviving members. A little grin spread over her face. At least she wouldn't really need to worry too much about them anymore. They had long ago stopped chasing after Naruto, especially after he had taken out a few of their members nearly single-handedly.

She was quite glad the way things had turned out with that boy. His children were not possessed by demons (due to the way the fourth's seal had been cast). He and Sasuke had turned out to be fantastic parents and an even better couple. Most importantly though, Naruto was finally proving himself capable of the dream he had always wanted to acquire. Little did Konoha know that within a year, Tsunade would be packing her bags and leaving to join a certain white-haired ninja out in the wilds. Her break was long overdue and it was only now, after Naruto had become a true replacement for her position was she able to finally call it quits. With a sigh, Tsunade sat back down. Despite how excited she was to leave, she still had around a year to go before all her preparations to leave were finally complete, and a year was a long ways off.

Break-

The exams were just around the corner. Aya was spending the day with her favorite people: she, Mai, Ryuu, and Hiroshi were spending the afternoon together, getting well rested for the big day tomorrow. Her arm was intertwined with her brother's as the four of them made their way towards a hilltop for a picnic. Aya laughed inwardly as she watched Mai and Ryuu talk cordially behind them. It was only through sheer determination that Aya had forced them to get over their differences while they were all together. They still weren't close in any way, nor did they like each other, but at least they tolerated each other so they could be near their one common link: Aya.

Once they had all settled down, the conversation began to pick up. During that month they were there in Konoha, Aya had been determined to befriend Rai and see if her hunch about her was correct; however, ever since the Kichiro incident, Aya was more likely to find an endangered species of tropical fish then she was to talk to the other black-haired beauty. That was another thing that frustrated her. Rai seemed to have a low self-esteem and Aya couldn't fathom why. Both Rai and Mai were gorgeous, that was no lie. The only real difference was that Mai flaunted her appearance while Rai seemed to hide behind a shadow of self-consciousness. Where was all that doubt coming from? Was it maybe because Ryuu took no notice of her? Was that her only concern? That statement to Aya was one of the most ironic of them all, for it was further from the truth then Rai would ever realize. Ryuu did, in fact, notice her (Aya had talked to him about it several times). Truthfully, Rai intrigued him quite a lot. She was pretty, strong, yet she seemed to avoid him constantly, unlike the other girls he knew. He really wouldn't mind getting to know her; however, she seemed to have a problem getting to know him.

"So Mai," Aya began, "I haven't seen Rai lately. Where _has_ she been?"

Blue eyes rolled to the sky at the comment. "I nearly never see her; she's been avoiding the family all month. All she ever does is go off by herself or train with Tatsuya and Riku. Honestly, I don't know what's going on with her! I've tried talking to her on several occasions, but she just blows me off and leaves! Whatever is going on in her head, it's not pretty. Yuu's talked to me about it. He's caught her crying on several occasions and she won't tell him a thing. It's really starting to grate on my nerves." Kijin curled up against her as he noticed her tension rising. "I thought that she would tell me if something was wrong, you know?"

Aya gave her a bright smile, while the boys continued to stare at them. "I don't think it's necessarily that she doesn't _want_ to tell you. I just don't think she knows _how_. She's had this thing bottled up inside of her and it probably feels like it'll just burst! But without the right words, how can she tell anyone? Even if it is you?"

Mai relaxed slightly at her words. "Maybe you're right. I'll give her a while and see if she'll come to me first. I don't want to force her to tell me something."

Aya giggled, she remembered the last time Mai wanted to know something. "Mhmm...Okay Mai, we'll see how long your patience wins out."

Mai gave her a half-hearted glare. "Oh, shut up Aya! So guys, do you think you're all ready for the finals tomorrow? I know Yuu was throwing a fit earlier because his lucky pants weren't clean. Honestly, that boy will be the death of us all one day if father doesn't kill him first."

Hiroshi's eye gave a slight twitch at the mention of Yuu, but he showed no other signs of irritation as he spoke. "I don't think the battle will be easy; however, I'm not so sure Yuu really understands the concept of defeat. He's going to try to be all tough and beat me so he can try and dominate me, but I think he is sorely mistaken if he believes I'm going to just bend over and let him take me down."

Aya's bright white teeth filled up her face. "You're lucky. At least Yuu takes you seriously enough to realize that you are a strong fighter and that you have 3 years on him. Riku has this weird idea that beating me will be the easiest thing he's ever had to do. He's not going to know what hit him."

Ryuu gave a disgruntled 'humph'. "I _would_ have assessed my competitor had I been able to find her ever. But since she seems to think I'm diseased I guess that option was out for me."

Aya pushed at Ryuu. "She doesn't think that! She's going through some stuff right now. Don't be so insensitive. Not every girl in the world wants you, you know."

Ryuu sighed. "Alright Aya."

"Good. Now, I believe we were just about to eat that yummy delicious sushi right there. Mm… is that tuna?"

The rest of the meal went smoothly as the four of them enjoyed their last day before finals. After the meal was finished the four of them went their separate ways. Aya and Hiroshi went back to their aunt and uncle's house and headed straight to bed; they knew the exams might be a bit stressful.

Break-

'_Hiroshi…Hiroshi? Where have you been? I've been waiting for you.' Hiro looked down at his hands, blood drenched their surface, crusting in the creases and dripping off the edges. His body was shaking, his mind was reeling. When his eyes rose, all he could see was an endless field of corpses. Two of them rose from the crowd, beginning to walk towards the red-head. A whimper fell from his lips as he recognized their deteriorating faces. Expressions lifeless, they inched on closer to the motionless Hiro. A dark shadow ran along the ground, gradually rising up behind the two walking corpses and solidifying into a human being. 'I'm sure you don't recognize _me_ Hiroshi. Wouldn't you like to know though?' _

_Eyes of gold speared Hiroshi's soul. A burning sensation filled his chest as he continued to look at the man. His heart seemed as if it had been lit on fire. Falling to his knees, Hiroshi looked up at his enemy. 'What do you want? Who are you? Why do you keep haunting me?'_

_A deep resounding chuckle filled the field. 'You _know _me. Even if you don't remember, you will always _know_ me. Your inner self will always remember me. Yes, what you call a torturous demon, I call my brother. Still not making sense to you Hiroshi? Well then, why don't you ask your sister? She's hiding things from you Hiroshi, despite how close you think the two of you are, she is still hiding things from you…'_

Hiro awoke in a cold sweat. The droplets dripped down his face, landing on his blanket. Despite how much he loved his sister, despite how much he trusted his sister, for some reason he couldn't shake the feeling that the man in is dreams wasn't lying to him. But why, why would Aya lie to him? Hiroshi needed to find out and soon before this demon took over his life.

Break-

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the finals of this years Chuunin exams! We have a broad range of talent this year which I'm positive will not leave you wanting! I'd like to send a personal welcome out to our Hokage and to Suna's Kazekage, who has traveled many miles to observe this event!" A roar and the sound of clapping filled the arena. Gaara bowed his head from his position high above the arena. "And now, may you meet the contestants." The group marched out onto the field, some nervous, some excited, some with no emotion at all. The announcer looked at them and spoke. "I'm sure you know the rules. The battle only ends when one of you admits defeat or if one of you is no longer able to continue fighting." He spread his arms out wide as he turned back to the crowd. "Now, on with the first match! Akimichi Tatsuya vs. Haru of Suna!"

All other contestants marched off the field as the two of them stepped into the center of the arena. Tatsuya smirked at the smaller boy. "Are you ready to get your ass beaten kid?" Haru didn't respond nor did he look into Tatsuya's eyes. Reaching behind him, Haru pulled out his staff and let it make a loud 'clunk' on the ground. "Didn't you hear me?"

Haru finally looked up into his eyes. Tatsuya's eyebrows scrunched together. Haru was showing no fear, no emotion, no nothing. When his voice came out, Tatsuya was not surprised that it was a soft breathy sound; however, the fact that he spoke so flatly showed Tatsuya that Haru was not worried one bit, a fact that really pissed him off. "May I point out Tatsuya, that you are younger then I am? By three years actually."

"Shut up and fight!"

Haru wasn't about to point out that Tatsuya was the one talking not didn't want to piss him off even more. "Alright." Haru sighed. Eyes of violet closed and chakra pulsed along his body as the other boy let out a yell moving his hands in a quick, almost indistinguishable manner.


	20. finals

Author's Note: Soooo…I hope nobody kills me because I've been gone for, what is it now, three, four months? It wasn't _exactly_ my plan to be gone for that time period…it just sort of happened. Truthfully though, last September; shortly after posting my last chapter, my fiancée left me for another woman and I sort of went on a writing strike until December, where I finally got some inspiration for writing this chapter. So I am really, _really_ sorry that I was gone for so long, but without inspiration I just couldn't seem to get myself to write this chapter. Now I can't promise that I will post in my usual 2 weeks as I once did, but I can say that there will never be such a gap as what you have just experienced.

Notes about the chapter: No, the fight scenes are not long. Why do you ask? I said I got some inspiration, I didn't say I was struck by a muse. To tell the truth, when I originally was planning out the story, all I knew was who was going to win the fights, nothing more. I'm not particularly good at writing fight scenes (considering my area of expertise is drama), but I tried. At least you'll know who wins the fights right? And at the end you should be able to tell who became chuunin and who didn't. If you can't figure it out, just send me a message. Don't worry, I _will_ reply…I don't slack in that aspect…

The floor of the arena burst, rocks tumbled every which way, and dust flew up in the air. Tatsuya looked on at the damage and grinned. However, his happiness was short lived. A dust covered Haru appeared atop a large mound of rocky earth, his body crouched down low, and his staff held out to the side. Haru gazed into the eyes of his opponent and a sly smile spread over his face. The younger boy unconsciously took a step back. Never before had he seen such a look on Haru's face before. Haru had always been a quiet child, subdued, and shy to the extent that he seemed invisible. Who was this fighter who had taken his place?

Haru leapt down from his position and sprinted towards his opponent. His staff came down in one swift motion, leaving Tatsuya only a moment to block. When the pole made contact with his arm, Tatsuya winced, only just then realizing that the staff was made entirely of metal. The next few minutes of battle passed in a blinding blur. Tatsuya could feel nothing except the constant hit of metal as he blocked again and again. He jumped, he kicked, but he found that he was completely on defense by this point.

The crowd had gone silent, watching as the two boys went at it, weapon to hand. Eventually though, Tatsuya began to tire and his defense slipped allowing a small opening. Within an instant of spying the opportunity, Haru whacked him square in the chest, sending him flying across the arena. Dust scattered across the ground and Tatsuya came to a stop. A gasp went through the crowd and Tatsuya stood with a snarl. Now he was pissed.

Tatsuya's hands moved in a blurring pattern, forming the seals necessary for his next move. Rocks and rubble began smashing into the walls, continuously following the smaller boy across the arena. His body arched with delicate, flowing movements as he dodged stone after stone. Haru hit one stone with his staff then proceeded into another line of flips and turns. He began to move towards his opponent, going through one boulder at a time. Sweat dripped down Haru's face and Tatsuya's breath began to come out in rapid pants. The quantity of rocks began to thin and Haru found his spot. With a quick flick of his hands his appearance began to fade. Tatsuya's hands dropped and the rest of the rubble settled down on the ground. Cheers, screams, gasps, and yells seemed to fill the arena. Tatsuya's eyes narrowed; he couldn't hear a damn thing over the racket. How the hell was he supposed to hear Haru?

A loud crack sounded on Tatsuya's head. The pink haired boy fell forward, unconscious. The arena erupted in cheers as Haru slowly appeared again. Falling to one knee, Haru watched as the sweat rolled off his forehead and dripped onto the ground in front of his foot. The proctor walked up next to him and screamed out to the viewers, "Winnner-Haru of Suna!"

Medic-nin hurried onto the field and carried off Tatsuya, whose head seemed to be blown up two sizes bigger then normal. Haru smiled before pushing himself up. He took measured steps off the main floor, heading back up to the watch tower. Two more opponents stepped out, their gazes locked. "Next match! Akimichi Shun vs. Nara Nanami!"

The two stood across from each other, Shun moving from foot to foot and Nanami staring at him with raised brows. Nanami attacked him head on, receiving a half-hearted block from her opponent. She pulled back. "What the hell is wrong with you? What was that?" She threw a kick at his face and received the same weak block. He landed hard on the ground when a kick hit him on his side. "Why aren't you fighting? This is pathetic Shun!"

He stood up and turned to look at her. "I just can't do it. I can't fight you. I'm sorry. You're my captain. It's wrong!" Shun bowed to her and then turned to the proctor. "I'm sorry. But I cannot continue this match. I forfeit." Shun turned and walked off the field, leaving behind a confused Nanami. The proctor went over to Nanami and yelled out to the booing crowd, "The winner is Nara Nanami by default! Next match is Hyuuga Riku vs. Aya of the Sand!"

The both of them stepped onto the broken up arena. Aya returned Riku's smirk with a smile of her own. "Let us both put our all into this match and prove our youthful skills!" She stuck out her thumb in a easily recognized imitation of the 'good guy pose', receiving an irritated glare from her opponent.

"Just fight me bitch."

"If you insist." Sand began to creep around her body as she stared at him. Riku let out a snort as he started towards her; he knew better then to let her start the battle from afar. She blocked his first sets of attacks without using her hands, watching with mild amusement as his fists hit wave after wave of sand. Using his speed he eventually found a small opening which he took to get in closer to his opponent. The moment his fist skimmed her palm, a horrible expression crossed her face. The sand covered her fists as she beat against his chakra doused palms. She did a flip away from Riku before making a series of hand movements. With a quick whip, the sand snatched onto his ankles and began to beat his body around the arena. After a couple minutes of this endless torture, Aya let his body drop to the ground in an unconscious, bloody heap. The smile on her face was a bitter smile, a smile much too old for one her age. "And you thought I'd be easy."

Although it was a smile on her face as she walked towards the exit, not one person could have said that it was a happy one. A shadow seemed to passed over her eyes as she stepped through the doorway and out of the arena. Hiro came barreling down the stairs to congratulate his sister. "Good job! We knew you would win all along!" He pulled her into a hug and her unknowingly tensed shoulders began to ease.

She put her face next to his ear. "I left a little present for you out in the arena brother."

"A little sandy gift I suppose." He replied grinning.

She chuckled darkly as she pushed him back. "You could say that." She started up the stairs. "Well come on. We don't want to miss Rai and Ryuu's fight!" The two continued back up the stairs together as the next two opponents walked out onto the field.

Rai stared at Ryuu, her eyes glazed over with a listless expression. Ryuu looked at her questionably. "Are you ready to fight Rai?"

A shudder passed through her body at the sound of his voice, her reoccurring dream seeping into her mind's eye. When she looked at Ryuu this time, it was a look of pain that crossed through her obsidian eyes. Shaking her head, the emotionless mask slid back into place. "Why wouldn't I be?"

The proctor started towards them, but Rai wasn't paying much attention to the things happening right in front of her; she was too concerned about the throbbing in her neck. Every so often her hand would give a twitch with the desire to rub at the infernal mark that still marred her skin. For some reason, she knew that Kichiro was there. She could feel those bright greenish yellow eyes boring down upon her, feel those eyes caressing that black handprint he had left. Her head turned gracefully to the side, hair falling into her face as she scanned the stands. Her eyes were drawn to a particular spot where very few people were sitting. A figure was standing in the back, the hood of his cloak covering his face. But Rai knew. Soft caresses drew along her skin as if he was standing right behind her, moving those long elegant fingers along her arms. A soft tremor started up her body and her concentration peaked. Kichiro's silken voice penetrated her mind as the proctor swiped his hand down to mark the beginning of the match. _'Kill him.'_

At the sound of his voice, at the force of his command, the crimson color of the sharingan bled into the girl's eyes. Within seconds, numerous bugs began to appear around her. The two sides of her mind were still fighting over whether to accept the words of Kichiro or to stop this battle between herself and the one she loved. Unfortunately, she only had moments to escape the horde surrounding her. Against her own wishes she found herself airborne, fire escaping her lips, setting alight the many insects still on the ground. She landed with a stumble further away from her opponent. Ryuu started the run over the uneven terrain, jumping over the rubble and landing smoothly. Rai stared into his face, and saw, in just the tilt of the lips and the tightness of the face, that he was _hesitant_. Kichiro's laugh filled her mind. _'He thinks you're weak. But I don't. I know you are strong Rai, stronger then anyone can ever imagine. Show him. Show that boy what a true Uchiha can do. Although he views you as flawed, I view you as a goddess; a goddess of flame and destruction. But I wonder how strong you really are because you are still just standing there.'_

A low grunt sounded in the back of her throat. _'I'll prove it to you. I'm just as strong as you think I am Kichiro! Just you wait! Just wait and see!'_ She took a deep breath and prepared for the impact. A fierce grin tilted her mouth as she began a short series of hand movements. Her sharingan flared and her hands lit aflame as Ryuu aimed a punch towards her ribcage, his palm open and chakra flowing through it. His arm muscles gave a slight wince as the flames ran along his hand. The two of them moved with such a speed that most of the crowd caught very little of the actual fight happening out in the arena. Sweat beaded Rai's brow as she moved faster and faster. To avoid the constant drill of Ryuu's hands, she had to spread the flame up her arms, creating arms of fire and making his target area smaller.

Unbeknownst to Rai, a small army of bugs was spreading out around her back. And it only took a moment's notice of the bugs crawling up her back for her to lose focus. Ryuu palmed her chest, making her stumble. The flames on her arms died and Ryuu came in quick while the bugs sucked the chakra from her. Fingers outstreched, he sent a wave of chakra through her neck.

Rai couldn't breath. She couldn't see. She couldn't feel her arms or her legs. All she could feel was a screaming pain tearing up her body as the chakra of Kichiro and the chakra of Ryuu collided within her body. Falling to the ground, images began to sear her mind. '_Bodies moved against one another, fevered breath feathered her face and in the next moment a strong palm collided with her cheek bone. Blood dripped down her face, spewing from her nose._ _A dark chuckle sounded above her._ _"This is what you get for betraying me."_ ' Rai painfully opened a bleary eye. She knew she recognized that voice; however, the pain crushing her body was closing off all thinking circuits of her brain.

Ryuu was kneeling above her, but his voice was far and distant as if he were on another planet. "Rai? Rai are you alright? Can you hear me?" Medic ninjas were rushing up behind him, ready to tote her off the field.

"Move aside please. We need to get her checked out as quickly as possible."

"I'm coming with." With the upcoming protest, Ryuu spoke quickly over him. "I want to make sure she's alright." Rai fell unconscious within moments, the pain too much for her body to bear.

The proctor stepped back out into the arena. "It's time for our final battle! Uchiha Yuu vs. Hiroshi of Suna!"

Although this was something that Yuu would usually be thrilled about, he couldn't help but worry over his sister who he continued to watch as her limp and bleeding body was carried off the field. _'Don't tell anyone what you saw here. Not even dad and father. It's nothing, Yuu. Don't worry about it; I just dropped my mirror when I was trying to move it. I yelled cause it broke and cut me a bit. Nothing more, got it?' _Yuu felt his chest tighten with untold sorrows. Why wouldn't she tell him? What was tormenting his sister like some sort of plague? How could he help her when she wouldn't even help herself? A voice sounded across the arena. "So are we going to fight or are you going to sit there and daydream all fucking day?" Yuu looked up at a disgruntled Hiro.

"What's eating you sweet cakes?"

"Shove it Yuu. We're here to fight not talk."

Yuu looked questionably at the normally quiet and calm Hiroshi. Eyes bearing down upon his opponent, Yuu activated his sharingan, awaiting the start. Hiro looked up into the stands and gazed into the black eyes of his sister. Although she looked calm and collected, he knew that she shaken on the inside, untold terrors dwelled within the dark recesses of her mind, terrors that were unknown to even him. A whisper of a voice wormed it's way through his head, increasing his doubts and driving the wedge deeper. _'Why would she hide something from _you_ Hiroshi? Isn't she your one and only sister dearest? You can see it in her eyes though can't you? She knows something you don't. It haunts her mind. A wonder that she would refrain from telling _you _of all people. Makes one wonder if your earlier failings are to blame for that. You know. How you failed to reach her in time? How she was raped again and again while you took your leisurely time trying to find her? How she no longer can stand any to touch her save you? Is it a false hope she puts in you by touching you? A false hope that you won't see the secrets she now hides deep inside?'_

"Oh Hiro hunny! We're supposed to be fighting now."

Hiroshi gave a slight smile. Within moments, a sand storm was raging about Yuu. Taken by surprise, Yuu tried to jump away from the grains of sand cutting his body. _'I didn't think he knew sand techniques.'_ A voice cut through the wind. "It's a wind technique not a sand technique. I just am using Aya's sand to make it hurt more." Yuu inwardly muttered as he pushed against the force. A smirk spread as he completed a series of hand symbols. 'CRACK'. Yuu slammed his palms against the ground, sending electric volts through the already demolished arena. Hiro suspended himself in a loop of wind and sent wave after wave of sandy slashes at Yuu. Landing in a graceful arch upon the ground, Hiroshi sent a wave of wind cutting through the earth towards his opponent. Yuu sent another wave of electricity through the sandy earth, and within seconds, felt the electricity backfire up into his system and throughout his extremities. Yuu collapsed instantly, unconscious after only seconds. Hiroshi spit on the ground. "Sand blocks the electricity. It doesn't go through it."

"Well," the proctor started, stepping onto the field. "This was a short program; however, I hope you all enjoyed your time! Chuunins will be announced in a week's time. Until then, we'll see you on missions! Good day to you all!"

Break-

Standing at the gates of Konoha were three chunnin, three jounin, one large dog, and one kazekage. Naruto looked around Gaara. "Don't you have some whole brigade of body guards?"

A small smile crossed Gaara's lips. "They're there. Although I tell them not to, they follow me regardless."

Aya gave Mai a hug, nearly crushing the blonde in the process. "I'll miss you! You need to graduate soon from the medic academy! You could have some missions to Suna maybe!" Mai rolled her eyes and replied, "I'll try."

"Ryuu!" Aya beamed at him and then proceeded to flick his goggles. "Don't miss me too much! Oh, and go see Rai in the hospital for me. I'm terribly sorry that I didn't get to say goodbye to her. And I'm sure she'd be glad to see you."

Aya then looked over at Yuu who was in the process of trying to court her brother yet again. She did manage to catch, however, Yuu dashing in close and giving Hiroshi a full on kiss, which landed him in a bush 20 feet away. Haru stepped up to Aya and poked her in the back with his staff. "It's time to go." Aya sighed and turned towards her family, ready to move on and start the next portion of her life; a life she was unaware was about to get worse…


	21. is it the end? PLEASE READ!

Please read this in its entirety, because you really _will _regret it. And no, this is not an April's fool joke so don't think I'm kidding because it will make you sad later on if you do...

Author's Note: I'm posting this message not for fun, but for business. I've noticed that since I posted my newest chapter like two months ago, I've had like one person review (which I thank you very much for. It made me very happy:). So, I really have no idea how many people are even reading my story now. I'm posting this message to say that if I don't know people are reading this story, I'm going to stop writing it here and now. I know how I want the story to end, but if no one is going to bother to read it, then what's the point? I enjoy writing these stories because I know other people enjoy reading them and want to know what happens. I'm usually not a person who _asks _for reviews or even really _suggests_ that I'd like them, but since it was my first chapter in so long, I had kinda hoped to get _some _feedback letting me know if people were still satisfied. So, I'm giving an ultimatum here. Either I get a couple more reviews, or at least a message or two saying 'hey, I still read it, please continue' or A Demon Born From Sand will be finished and no will ever know what drama was coming up or how it was going to end. I'm not trying to be mean, but I have a lot of work for school, and a lot of other things to worry about in my life. I wrote these stories because it made me happy to know that it made other people happy. But since I don't know if that's the case anymore, it really makes me more depressed than happy. So please people! PLEASE, at _LEAST_ give me a holler and tell me to continue because I really don't want to throw the story away, but if I have to, then I will! I'm giving you all a couple weeks while I work on the next chapter. It is up to _you _whether or not the next chapter will be the last. And if it is, then I'd like to thank all those who have reviewed the story as it has gone on:) I really appreciate it. It made me really happy. That is all…


	22. taking control

Author's Note: Thank you all so very very much for responding to my previous post! It makes me so happy to know that there are still some people still reading my story. You can't even imagine what that has done for my self esteem:) So don't worry, this will not be the last chapter!! Woot!! I _will_ finish A Demon Born From Sand!! Yay!! So with this chapter, I'd like apologize for not updating sooner. I have a 12 page paper due on Wednesday and it has really been stressing me out. Not to mention I've been sick this week. I hate getting sick. I was walking up and down the stairs earlier and could barely breathe afterwards…that's probably not a good sign. But anyways, thank you all very much for your patience! It is very much appreciated! Love to you all!

"Hiro. Hiro, please wake up." That was the only coherent thought going through Aya's head. Her vision was growing dim as the pain subsided into nothingness, the white nothingness of unconsciousness. Her mouth was agape with lack of air as Hiro's pale, white hands squeezed tighter around her petite neck. Aya weakly pulled at his hands in vain, the sight of her brother's face rendering her unable to attack him. The fog of her sleeping mind took hold and her and soon held her in its warm embrace.

Break-

Aya stood in a darkened room. Murky, maroon colored waves splashed against her thighs with a quiet rhythm. She gazed up and saw a site that would make most men run screaming. The sand demon grinned at Ata, its eyes glittering under the dimmed lighting. The demon itself seemed almost suspended above the water, its sandy skin remaining dry despite the bloody water sifting about beneath it. Aya closed her eyes for a second and sighed. "Why have you brought me here? Uncle Naruto told me about this place. If you've brought me here, it can't be a good sign."

The demon's cackle was rough and craggily, almost as if she were an old woman who had seen far too many years; however, the moment she opened her mouth and began to speak, the atmosphere completely changed, for it was as if someone had pushed aside the clouds and rung Heaven's bells. The voice was almost disgustingly sweet, sounding like a friend who would help you one moment and stab you the next. "The question here isn't why I brought you here, but why you aren't fighting back."

Aya flinched. "But I don't want to hurt him."

The demon rolled her eyes. "So, to save your brother pain, you would risk death on a daily basis?"

"That's not true!"

"Really now? How about we consider the fact that this is the third time he's tried to kill you in the past week?"

"But-"

"It doesn't matter what you say to deny it. The only reason the demon inside your brother has yet to break the seal completely and kill you is because your brother still has enough will power to fight him off before he really does any true damage. And you know, just as well as I that your brother is getting weaker by the day. He is much weaker than you would like to think. He's getting desperate to hold the demon as bay. He _is_ going to lose the battle soon. And neither of us can afford for you to be weak hearted should he take over your brother. But all of that makes no difference now. I need to take care of this before you get us both killed."

Break-

'THWACK!' Aya's hand collided with the underside of Hiro's jaw, forcing his stiff grip to loosen. Her arm moved like lightning, punching his stomach and then smacking him across the room. Wiping away the spit from his, jaw, Hiroshi stood with a smirk, the demon gazing out at his sibling. "Well, this is quite the honor. This is the first time you've shown yourself to me. You sit and waste away inside of that brat."

"Heh, waste away huh? I'm saving myself for the opportune moment. Unlike you and that other vermin that our father had to mistakenly create, I actually have the power and self control to known when and how to escape." Aya glided across the floor to stand in front of her brother. The demon lifted the corner of her lips. She raised a finger and ran it up the other's throat and under the chin. "Let me give you a special warning." Her eyes narrowed and out dashed her hand, tightly gripping his neck. "Try to kill my host again and I'll make sure you'll never get out of that body. Remember, you may be able to kill me by killing my host, but I can just as easily kill you by killing yours. And, unlike you, I was the first born, I have the power to kill both you and Kichiro if I so please. The humans may believe that I was the weakest of the three, but you know very well that it is I who has the most power." She tightened her hold to emphasis her point before dropping the boy to the ground. The demons both receded and both brother and sister collapsed.

Break-

Kichiro stood with his arms crossed, back leaning against a cave wall. His eyebrows lifted in expected silence as Pein appeared from around the corner. "I don't like to be kept waiting Pein."

"You sound like Sasori."

"Well, he's been dead for quite some time hasn't he? And why is that? Oh yeah, because you let a bunch of Konoha kids kill the majority of your group. _Pathetic_."

"You're no more than 16 yourself."

"Yes, but I'm not a human."

"Indeed you aren't. So what is it that you wanted to discuss this time?"

"Pein, you sound so disgusted with the thought of speaking to me."

Pein's circular eyes flared in anger. "Last time we _spoke_ you killed Konan!"

"Survival of the fittest. If you'd like to fight me in her memory you're welcome to, but I can guarantee it that you will lose."

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Do you remember something called 'operation destroy Konoha'?"

Pein narrowed his eyes. "You're serious?"

"You and Madara control eight of the nine bijuu, including my father. You know what possibilities await with that much power. You can't use them without my help, and I can't get what I want without them. I want to control everything Pein. I want it all!" Kichiro's eyes widened with madness. "With you and Madara my forces would rule everything!"

"What could Madara or myself possibly get out of an alliance with you?"

"To accomplish the goal the Akatsuki always had; to eradicate those that are unworthy and recreate the world as we know it."

Pein paused for a minute before replying. "I'll go talk to Madara, but nothing more. Understand that."

"I knew you'd see things my way."

Break-

Rai stared with utter discontent at the man sitting on her windowsill. "Must you always do that? Can't you just come in through the front door?"

"I doubt your father or your dear dad would be excited to have _me_ walking in through the front door. Now come here."

As if his soft command was the gentlest of all voices in the world, Rai found her feet gliding towards him, until she stood between his opened legs. Lifting up his hands, he grabbed hold of Rai's waist and grinned. "Now let's go out for a while, shall we?"

"But, what if-"

Kichiro kissed the black tattoo marring the pale skin on her neck, halting the words in her throat. "Oh, but we always have so much fun." He hopped from the sill and pulled her body flush against his. "When's the last time anyone asked you out on a date hmm? You know you don't want to say no. You're just making an excuse because you're still afraid of this mark after what happened at the exams." Kirchiro ran his hand along the hand print, bringing out a shudder and a sigh from his companion.

"Alright, but only for a little while. I can't risk being caught again."

Kichiro smirked before dragging Rai towards the window. "I bet you aren't fast enough to catch me, should I run."

Rai's eyes bled red at the comment. "You wanna bet?"

Kirchiro's eyes flared yellow at her fierce voice, "Oh, I know it." In the next moment, he had leaped from the window, an angered Uchiha at his tail. Kichiro picked up his speed. A chuckle left his lips at the situation, for his young companion was completely unaware of his true intentions behind these little games he played with her. _'Don't worry my pet, one day soon, you will be strong enough for the mission I have in store for you. Just you wait and see.'_

Rai collapsed next to Kichiro who remained completely unfazed from the long sprint. Rolling around on her side, she snuggled up close to the other, sighing when he wrapped his arm around her waist. It _was_ the perfect moment…Kichiro leered when he felt the presence of the other's chakra. Rai faintly sensed it, only bothering to glance up through the film of Kichiro's hair as the boy walked out from around the corner. Rai sat up with a start when she finally recognized who it was. "What are you doing here Ryuu?"

"I should ask you the same thing. Who the hell is this guy?"

Kichiro sat up, wrapping his hand around the hand mark on her neck. "Are you sure you want the answer to that question?"

Ryuu's eyebrows fell into a scowl as he stared pointedly at the boy's hand, realizing quickly that he had placed his hand on Rai's mark and not caused her pain. And now that boy was staring at him, the smirk of a winner on his face. "Rai, you sure you're okay? If you need help I will happily comply."

Rai stared at him, her eyes dull. "You've never cared before Ryuu. Why would you care now? Go ahead and tattle on me. Go ahead; go tell Mai where I've been running off to. It seems that's the only help anyone else is to me." Rai turned to Kichiro who immediately turned his face away from Ryuu as if he were no more than gum stuck on his shoe. "Can we go now? I'm really tired."

Kichiro smirked. "Of course, you did amazing today Rai. Maybe one day you'll even catch up to me."

Rai rolled her eyes. "I still can't even catch you, let alone fight you."

Wrapping his arm around her waist, Kichiro dropped his face next to Mai's ear. "That's why we practice. Now let's get you off to bed, shall we? Oh, and Ryuu, it was pleasure meeting you. Although, stay the hell out of our business. Rai, is _mine_."

The flash of light was almost too bright for Ryuu's goggled eyes, and when he could actually see again, the two of them were gone. Ryuu growled deep in his throat, that guy was fucking around with him. And never before had someone acted like that towards him. It was one of the most irritating experiences of his life. Ryuu stalked towards home, ready to rip open hell to figure out just who the fuck that guy was.

Break-

Aya took three deep breaths before entering Hiroshi's room, dreading the impending conversation. She stepped into his room and saw him sitting in his chair, staring out the window like he seemed to do quite often since the exams. "Dreaming about your dearest Yuu again?"

Hiro whipped around, his eye twitching. "Of course not! Why would I?"

Aya forced her usual giggle from her lips, but when she saw the faded mark on his chest, her laugh died in an instant. Hiro gazed at her in question, but Aya wouldn't look him in the eye. Her eyes turned to look out of the window and a broken sob lodged itself into her throat. "Hiro, we need to talk."


	23. coming together

Author's Note: Soooo…I'm coming back! *nervous laugh* Hey guys. So I know you all want to strangle me and kill me for taking a year to come back. But yet again, my life has been turned upside down with boy troubles and then after the drama of that finished (like a month ago), I got drowned in homework. So, here was the chapter that I wrote last year and never posted…You will all hate me nowT.T But, I promise that after school gets out, I will make an effort to keep up with updating like I used to! I'll try my best! The next update probably won't be for a couple weeks after this because I have lots of homework before finals, but I'm out on the 6th, sooo, after that, I should be updating more regularly again! Thank you all so very much for supporting me, even when I was being a bad author and not posting. *bows head* I appreciate the support.

P.S. Sorry if this chapter is kinda sappy (I just reread it myself for the 1st time in month.), but I needed to get relationship stuff outta the way. Please enjoy!

It had been a year since the Chuunin exams had come to an end. Each day that had passed between then and now had marked a new journey for Aya and Hiroshi. However, their journey had not been marked with joy after they had become Chuunins nor had their days been marked with happiness when they became Jounins; no, neither happiness nor hope pushed these two siblings, for the past several months had been marked not by their love, but by the blood shed between the two. Hiroshi was drowning in the bloodlust of the demon slowly possessing him body and soul and if he couldn't learn to control it, he would soon be overwhelmed. Many a times Hiro had awoken to find his hands drenched in blood, for in the depth of the night, his monster and struck out and attacked the one person he held most dear, Aya. Aya of course never held him responsible, no matter how grave or terrible her wounds became. However, Hiroshi's hatred of himself grew with each passing day, until it seemed that it would consume him.

Despite Hiro's best efforts to lock away his demon, he discovered, to his dismay that only two tactics truly seemed to hold the other at bay. One: When he spent many sleepless nights, never allowing the opportunity for the other to awaken. And two: When he was spending time away from Aya. For some unknown reason, the demon was hell-bent on destroying his sister. And it was around this time, that Hiroshi began to doubt whether it was in his better interest to stay or to go.

Unfortunately for Hiroshi, despite his wild thoughts that he was hurting his sister on a daily basis and that the demon would one day kill her, he was very much mistaken. For the battles they had at night were often turned as Aya's own demon, which had finally revealed herself as Kaijuu had taken over. Kaijuu, as unwilling as ever to let her weaker sibling kill off her host, continually began possessing Aya, as her brother began to gain more and more strength.

The two had reached a point where they were struggling to keep the normalcy of their relationship in front of the parents, in front of the world. They still loved each other like no other could, but the constant battles were taking their toll.

They were making their way to Konoha, Aya, Hiroshi, and their parents, as well as Haru and his parents. Haru walked in between the two, glancing occasionally at the two of them from the corner of his eye. Aya caught his eye for a moment and winked, her usual grin tilting the corner of her lips. "So Hiro," she began, "once we get to Konoha do you think you'll finally give in to your secret hidden love for Yuu?"

Hiro turned to her with a wild look in his eye. "Would you quit that? How many times must we argue about this?"

Haru coughed and Aya let out a giggle. "Oh come on, you haven't stopped talking about him for weeks."

"Yeah, about how annoying he's going to be once we get to Konoha."

"Mhmm…Sounds like _love _to me."

"_Aya!_"

Lee stepped up and wrapped his arm around his son. "You and Yuu are together?! I'm so happy for you son!"

Hiro looked up at the sky, a look of desperation on his face. Gaara swooped next to his lover and removed his arm from around Hiro's shoulder. "I think that's enough Lee. I don't recall them ever saying that they were together."

"But-"

Gaara grabbed hold of Lee's jumpsuit and gave his a fierce kiss. Lee stood in a stupor in the middle of the road as the rest of the group passed him by. Gaara by this time had moved in close to Hiroshi and was quietly speaking with him. "Have you discussed your predicament with Yuu?"

"What predicament dad?"

"Hiroshi. You have a sand demon living inside of you. If that's not a predicament, then I yet again need to go get some social training from Naruto."

"Of course I haven't talked to him about that. That's a private matter."

"And you love him." Gaara rushed on before Hiro could utter his futile protest. "You talk to the ones you love about these things, or you _will_ lose them in the end. Did you know, that when was I pregnant, I was planning on never telling your papa about Shukaku or even about the babies for that matter."

Hiroshi looked up at Gaara's stern face. "You're kidding. But you tell papa everything."

"I do now. But if it wasn't for intervention on Neji's part, Lee may never have known about you or sister, nor would he have even known about Shukaku's existence. I am grateful to Neji. For if he hadn't told Lee, I don't know where I would be today. And you know, one of the reasons why I was set on not telling him was because I was afraid, not of losing my pride, but of being rejected. But, despite everything, Lee accepted me fully and completely. Hiroshi, you will give up many things in your life for the ones you love, but remember, no matter what you do, or who you are, they will always love you nonetheless, for that's what lovers do: they stand by your side until the bitter end."

Gaara slowly stopped walking, waiting until Lee had caught up with him before continuing again. Hiro stared at the long road ahead of him, pondering his dad's words. What _would_ Yuu's reaction be to the whole demon issue? Not only that, but his struggling conscience, his losing battle against his monster, his fights with his sister…Would Yuu really look past all of that? Could he possible look at someone with so much blood stained on his hands already and openly accept him no matter what? Hiroshi shook his head. He highly doubted it…

***

'_Perhaps_,' Tsunade thought to herself, '_making Naruto Hokage wasn't the _best_ idea_.' Within a week of accepting the Hokage title, Naruto had sent out invitations to not only all of Konoha, but also to all of his friends from Suna and any other nation he could possibly think of to a celebration of his achievement. People were arriving in large groups of ten, in small groups of two, or even just one single person at a time. There seemed no end to the people pouring in. Despite the size of the party, all voices turned soft as Gaara, Lee, and their children entered. Naruto ran up to Gaara and gave him a great hug, causing the room to rise back into a deafening roar.

Naruto patted Gaara's back with a grin. "How've you been? The family seems as great as ever. Making sure they don't intake too much sand I see."

Gaara glared at Naruto who laughed at the expression. Sasuke stepped up next to Naruto, two of their three children in tow. "Not pissing off the Kazekage again are we dobe?"

Naruto continued to laugh, although his fist snuck out to strike Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke's delicate eyebrow lifted while a choked chuckle escaped Yuu. Mai walked out from behind her parents and embraced Aya. "It's great to see you! Been doing well I hope! I heard you became a Jounin recently. Congratulations!"

Aya smiled at her friend. "Thanks. Hiro and I worked really hard."

Yuu stepped up to Hiroshi, a smile on his face. "Hiroshi, my dear, we have oh so much to talk about!"

Hiro stared into those bright blue eyes, glistening with mischief and another, stronger emotion…happiness, just plain happiness at seeing his face. Hiroshi felt a clamp close around his heart. "Yes," he replied, "yes we do."

The whole group froze. This was the first time the red head had willingly gone with the raven haired boy…anywhere. Hiroshi growled at the silence and grasped Yuu's hand, dragging him away. Lee glanced down at Gaara to see a small, almost indistinguishable smile tilting the corner of his lips. "What did you say to him?"

"Nothing he didn't already know. You know Lee, I'm really quite hungry." Gaara turned to his lover and gave him an intense stare. Lee automatically began moving, heading out to find food while Naruto laughed at his retreating back.

***

Haru walked about the party, saying a quiet 'Hello' to the occasional familiar face. As he looked over to his right, he found, to his shock, his Chuunin opponent and his two teammates standing close together in a heated argument. He watched silently as Rai stepped in between the two boys, a small flame slowly crawling up her arms. By this time, Haru was close enough to hear her snap at them. "That is _enough_ you two. I'm getting really annoyed having to break up your fights all the time. But," she lowered her arms, "there probably isn't anything that will ever bring you two together."

Haru watched as Tatsuya stormed off, leaving Riku to catch a now faint Rai. Haru quickly followed after Tatsuya, curious about Rai's weakness. He caught up with the boy outside. Tatsuya was sitting on a bench, the fading sunlight catching the highlights in his pink hair. Haru walked over next to him, his fingers twiddling. "Um…hi."

Tatsuya turned with a jump. "Oh, it's only you."

Haru sat down next to Tatsuya on the bench and smiled up at him. "It seemed like you might need some company."

Tatsuya gave him a weird look. "Wait, why are you talking to me? Last time we were around each other we were fighting, remember?"

Haru looked down at the ground in front of him. "Only for the exams. I just thought you looked like you needed a friend, so I followed after you. Did I do something wrong?"

Tatsuya gazed into the amethyst orbs now staring up into his face. His heart began to race and his body gave a twitch as he gazed down upon his older companion. "No, you didn't do anything wrong. Just forget about it."

Haru's lips tilted slightly. "Alright, if you say so."

After several minutes of silence Haru piped up. "So, how's the family, how're the friends? I saw you and Riku fighting earlier; seems that happens quite often."

Tatsuya stared into his knowing eyes and groaned. "That bastard is always getting into my face about doing stuff wrong. And today he was getting all pissy because I yelled at Rai when she hit me earlier. She fucking broke one of my ribs! I had to go see Mai later so she could mend it. He called me a pussy the bitch! But whatever. I'm over it now. He can do whatever the hell he wants."

Haru looked intently into his face. "But what did you do to provoke her?"

Tatsuya coughed, scratching at his throat. "Uh-I kinda called her a whore." Haru bit his lip and grimaced. "I know! I know! But she's been fucking crazy lately when it comes to training. She hardly talks to anyone. Yuu told me that she's sneaking out at night. She's losing control of her fire techniques. And of course, Riku always takes _her_ side. He's always standing up for her, but she's always been our leader, someone we can rely on. And right now we can't do that. We can't rely on her to keep her head on straight. It's not the first time I've had to get fixed up by her sister."

Haru looked at the ground. "She sounds like she's trying really hard…Maybe you should too. Maybe all she needs is a little support." Haru gave a light laugh, his soft voice filling with happiness. "If it wasn't for Aya and Hiroshi's encouragement I never would have made it this far. I would be dead." His cheeks flushed a pale pink as he smiled at his companion. "Maybe that's all she needs from you too Tatsuya. You're a good person. I know it." Haru stood to go, but a firm grasp on his wrist halted him.

Tatsuya turned his face away, a bright red dotting his cheek bones. "You don't have to go. I don't mind you staying for a while."

Haru blushed and gave a small smile. "Alright, I don't need to be anywhere anyways."

***

Rai was beside Riku, her partner holding her up. "What the hell is wrong with you Rai? Is it that black mark thing acting up again? Maybe we should go see Tsunade."

"No!" Rai gripped his sleeve tight. "All this means is that he's close by, nothing more. I don't want to get anyone else involved. I particularly don't want to bring up the subject with my parents. And you know, very well, that if we mention this to Tsunade, she'll tell both my parents immediately. Please Riku."

Riku looked down at her while she gazed off at the opposite wall. "Just so you know, if it was anyone else, I would have turned them in to at least Tsunade by now."

"Thank you."

Rai stiffened in Riku's arm as she watched Mai, Aya, and Ryuu pass by. A black wave seemed to settle over her. Despite how much Ryuu seemed to take an interest in her these last few months, she could never replace either Mai or Aya in his heart. All Rai wanted now was for Kichiro to come and get her. She wanted to go home. She wanted to go to where Kichiro lived. For home is where the heart is.

***

Hiro stood away from the doorway, staring off into the oncoming darkness. Yuu plopped himself against the closed doors, his face beaming with excitement. "I'm glad you've finally come around m'dear. I was beginning to wonder."

"Yuu. This is important. There're some things that I really need to talk to you about."

"What is it?" Yuu stood up from his slouch and walked around to face Hiro. "What's wrong? What is it you're not telling me?"

"Why don't we sit down?" Hiroshi walked over to a nearby bench and sat down, his elbows resting on his knees as he gazed out. Once Yuu had joined him, Hiro began. "I'm going to tell you a story Yuu. And you are going to sit and listen are you are _not_ going to interrupt. Got it?" Yuu gave a snort and nodded. "Well alright then. A long time ago, although you may have never heard about it, my dad was neither Kazekage nor was he even _liked_ in the village let alone respected. You see, while my dad was still a baby, not even born yet in fact, his father decided that to create an ultimate weapon, he would infuse the one tailed demon Shukaku within his son. This is where he made his first mistake. The one tailed demon is, well I guess, _was_ would be the better term, a very peculiar demon. Since the day he was born and for the next sixteen years of his life, my dad lived with that _thing_ inside of him. Never could he sleep for should he sleep, the demon would slowly eat away at his personality. They feared him so much in fact that when my father was no more than six years old, his own father, the Kazekage, ordered his death. Obviously that didn't work. In fact, it worked in the opposite direction; my father became a vicious killer. Shukaku became nothing more than a driving force for my father's rage.

"During those years, my father fought yours…I'm sure your dad has talked to you about it." Yuu laughed and nodded. "Yes, your dad thoroughly kicked my dad's ass. However, that one loss began to transform him. And it was after this change that my father came to my papa's rescue. It's quite interesting to think that once, my dad had beaten my papa so badly that they told him he would never be a ninja again. But after his change of heart, my dad repaid his debt to Konoha, by coming to their aid when they were desperately trying to get your father back. After the battle was over, my papa took my dad out to dinner and the both of them got slightly drunk. However, my papa doesn't get drunk like you would normally think…he touches and or destroys anything he can get his hands on, which so happened to be my dad.

"The problem wasn't the sex, the problem was Shukaku. He wanted to get free anyway he could. The tailed demons have a lot of control over their host's bodies. Unfortunately for my dad, Shukaku devised a scheme not even the elders themselves could have predicted. He turned my dad's internal organs into a woman's."

Yuu let out a harsh bark. "_Seriously_!? That is _hilarious_!"

Hiroshi punched his arm. "Shut up!" He waited until Yuu stopped before continuing. "It may seem like a funny situation, but that's not the end of the story. You see, because Shukaku lived in my dad, he implanted some of his own children within the babies, because he couldn't bring children to life without hosts. It was his hope that the kids would free him once they were born…although that's a mute point now because Shukaku is no longer living inside of my father. Despite that though, those baby demons that Shukaku implanted in the babies still exist, inside of Aya…and inside of _me_."

Yuu rolled his eyes. "So you have a demon inside of you, big deal, so does my dad."

Hiroshi gave a sad smile. "If only it were that simple. There's another part of the story you _don't_ know Yuu. Most people don't remember this because I was only four years old at the time. But I also had a brother."

Yuu gave him a funny look. "Are you serious? No one's ever mentioned it before."

"No one ever does. They don't want to upset my dad or my papa. On the day of our fourth birthday my brother disappeared. And," Hiroshi choked on a sob, "he came back. But he's _not_ any brother of mine. I didn't even know he was back until recently. This past year, I have had a lot of trouble ignoring the voice of the demon that lives inside of me. He's out of control. I've attacked my sister on a daily basis for the past four months now." Tears streamed down Hiro's face, their salty drops falling down his round cheeks. "And I found out why. That _brother _of mine, Aya met him last year when we were here for finals. He told her about what he had done. What he had done to _me_." Hiroshi ripped open his shirt, revealing a pale seal mark surrounding his heart. "This _was_ the seal Tsunade gave me to hold my demon at bay. My brother weakened it while I lay asleep. I'm probably going to lose control soon. Hiroshi may not exist a year from now."

Yuu stared at him with his eyes open wide. His hand shook as he lifted it to touch Hiro's chest. "I don't care who you are or what you've done, but I am _not_, I _refuse_, to let that thing steal you away from me." A fierce look crossed his face as he growled. "You hear that you filthy monster. You can't have him! He's _mine_."

The tears pouring from Hiroshi's bright green eyes came to a quick and decisive halt, while the shock flowed over him; this lasted only seconds. He grabbed a hold of Yuu's hand and the tears began anew. Falling forward into the kiss was the best choice the red-head ever made. The black haired boy wrapped his arms around him and possessed him, his lips tearing at his as if to imprison them. Tears from Hiroshi's eyes fell quicker than ever before, for the thought going through his head was, _'I love you, and I can't let this thing ever hurt you. I'm so sorry, but I love you, I love you, I love you…'_

Side Note: Kaijuu means monster in Japanese.


End file.
